I'm Not Okay
by Chernaya shapochka
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya apabila hal ini bersebab kekecewaan. Ada alasan tertentu yang menyebabkan saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.
1. First Plan

Bayangkan saja, kalau di sini saya yang **penulis** ini sebagai **pencerita**. _**Pencerita**_ yang penuh ria, canda, sok tahu, namun jayus yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Nikmati kisah kecil usang tanpa plot ini dengan secangkir kopi dan kulum senyum. Karena... saya _addict_ sama kopi *_gak_ nyambung*

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji** © Yana Toboso

_**WARNING**_**! HARAP DIBACA **: _AU_, **OOC**, **Shonen Ai**, dan... Authornya **CANTIK** karena dia eksis di fanfiksi ini... secara harfiah. *pasang wajah serius*

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Aku menyukaimu, Sebastian!"_

_Saat itu gelap, pukul 9 lewat 13 menit di taman yang bermandikan mawar, tulip, dan daffodil, terisolasi oleh ramainya suasana pesta dansa perpisahan kelas tiga di dalam gedung utama Larrington High School._

_Pemuda tampan berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di sana, di tengah taman luas berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda lain berparas manis bagai wanita dengan pakaiannya yang serba biru seperti matanya. Sekilas, ada kesan romantis di antara keduanya._

_Keduanya saling memandang, dalam kebingungan, bimbang, galau, dan diam. Semua diam. Sunyi, semua sunyi. Hanya jawaban pemuda hitam yang dapat membunuh kesunyian. Namun, tak ada jawab. Masih sunyi, masih sepi._

.

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Bangun, <em>sayang<em>! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau tidak cepat. Sebastian sudah datang!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah darah kepada seorang bocah kecil yang masih enggan membuka mata.

"Bibi Ann... aku masih ingin tidur. Lihat, masih gelap." responnya melantur. Jarinya menunjuk tak menentu arah.

"APANYA YANG GELAP? CEPAT BANGUN! SEBASTIAN SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARITADI!" dan dengan habisnya kesabaran Bibinya itu, sukses membuat Ciel luntang-lantung menuju kamar mandi, dan membuat orang-orang seisi rumah, termasuk Sebastian tertawa geli.

—..—

"Wah... ada Sebastian! Hai Seb—"

"Terlambat bangun lagi, BONCEL?" dan adegan ini berakhir dengan _cut_ yang tak menentu disebabkan adegan kekerasan yang tak boleh disaksikan anak-anak di bawah umur.

"Ciel, Bibi berangkat dulu, _sayang_. Sebastian, tolong jaga Ciel ya?" ucap sang bibi yang kini rapi memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Dengan senang hati, _Madam_." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang kesannya dilembut-lembutkan, macam di komik **K*r*sh*ts*j*** itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Bibi! Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA!" protes Ciel merasa tidak terima karena dirinya diperlakukan tak sesuai yang seharusnya. Setidaknya ini pendapatnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah terlambat. Tak perlu berdebat lagi, _ok_? Sebastian, sampaikan salamku untuk Ibumu, ya." kata Bibi Ann yang enggan menanggapi penolakan Ciel atas keputusannya.

"_I will, Madam_." jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu ramah serta tak lupa senyumnya yang semanis gula batu itu.

"_I guess it's time. Bye,_ Ciel_. I love you._" kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kecup sayangnya di dahi Ciel.

"_I love you too, Aunt _Ann." lirih Ciel kecil, memastikan kata itu tak begitu terdengar di telinga bibi yang menjadi kerabat satu-satunya itu.

_Aunt_ Angelina melambaikan tangannya sejenak di celah pintu, memberikan _kiss-bye_ seperti biasa dan kemudian pergi menaiki kendaraan kantor yang telah menjemputnya. Sekarang hanya sisa mereka berdua, sebenarnya masih ada para pelayan tapi agar kesannnya lebih dramatis jadi kudeskripsikan mereka berdua saja.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba, membuat Ciel terkejut.

"Eh, apa? Oh, urm.. siap apa?" Jawab Ciel, gugup. Tenang, ini cuma karena ditegur tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu? _Nervous_ ditinggal bibi kesayanganmu?" Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, cemoohan itu diabaikan oleh Ciel. Dengan wajah kesal ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sebastian.

"_Hey_ Ciel! Aku cuma bercanda! Jangan marah! _Hey_!" kata Sebastian meski masih tertawa terpingkal mencoba untuk memperbaiki mood Ciel.

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik. Nanti kita terlambat." respon Ciel, singkat. Sepertinya memang ia sudah terlanjur kesal.

—..—

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan beriringan memasuki kereta bawah tanah yang kini nyaris penuh oleh puluhan penduduk Inggris lainnya yang siap bekerja. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengan pintu _subway_ agar mudah keluar nantinya.

**Biar kujelaskan mengapa mereka tidak menaiki bus sekolah seperti anak-anak sekolah lain pada umumnya.**

Ciel dan Sebastian bersekolah di _Larrington High School_ yang terletak jauh dari kawasan perkotaan macam London. Sekolah ini berada di wilayah yang sangat terisolasi, karena berisi anak-anak dari keluarga yang luar biasa kaya, sekali lagi, **LUAR BIASA KAYA** termasuk Ciel dan Sebastian. Namun, Ciel dan Sebastian tidak bersikap manja layaknya murid-murid lain di sekolahnya yang lebih memilih untuk naik mobil mewah dibanding menaiki kendaraan umum kota.

"Heh, jangkung. Seminggu lagi akan ada _prom night_ untuk kelulusan kita. Bagaimana? Kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Ciel ketus, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Jangkung, katamu? Seharusnya kau juga bercermin, _Boncel_." respon Sebastian dengan sama ketusnya. Meskipun kata 'jangkung' terbilang bermakna hampir sama dengan 'tinggi.'

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. _So,_ _who's the lucky one_?" Ih, Ciel pake bahasa Inggris! OMAIGAT OMAIGAT!—plak!

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku belum memastikan orangnya. Yang pasti dia cantik." jawab Sebastian disambung dengan tawa renyah yang membuat Ciel terpesona, teringat sebab-musabab mengapa ia menyukai pemuda ini.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Memangnya sudah ada pasangan?" kata Sebastian yang balik bertanya pada Ciel. Ciel tersentak. Terdiam, lalu berpikir sejenak.

Apa yang ditanyakan Sebastian memang ada benarnya, Ciel juga belum memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti. Tetapi jika diingat kembali, Ciel tidak mempunyai sesorang yang ia sukai dan memang ingin ia ajak, kecuali Sebastian yang merupakan seorang laki-laki _seperti dirinya_.

"Me-memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku tidak punya pasangan?" Ciel malah menjawab lantang bernada kesal. Wajar saja, ia merasa terpojok karena Sebastian menanyakan hal yang tak mungkin ia jawab. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ingin ia jadikan pasangan juga laki-laki.

"Jadi, sendirinya belum punya pasangan. Dasar, _**BonCiel**_." balas Sebastian, jahil. Sebastian kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ciel baru saja ingin pasang kuda-kuda menghajar pemuda _ganteng_ di sampingnya, hingga pemberhentian mereka menunda adegan kekerasan tersebut.

—..—

"Sebastian! Ciel!" teriak seorang gadis di depan pintu gerbang sekolah _Larrington High School_.

"_Hey_, Chernaya." sahut Sebastian dengan ramah, tentunya senyum 3 jari andalannya tidak ketinggalan untuk dipamerkan.

Ya, ya. Aku tahu yang barusan itu namaku. Tapi sesekali tak apalah seorang penulis ingin eksis dalam fiksinya sendiri. Buatan sendiri, ide sendiri, maunya sendiri. Tumpahin kopi juga akan jadi ngawur nantinya.

"Aduh, kalian pagi-pagi begini bikin aku iri saja." ucap Chernaya _cengengesan_. Sikutnya diayunkan pelan menyentuh Sebastian. Entah apa maksudnya, ini jelas membuat Sebastian dan Ciel terbelalak bingung karena kelakuan aneh gadis ini.

Chernaya berperawakan seperti gadis biasa. Tingginya sejajar dengan Ciel. Ia mengenakan kacamata minus, rambutnya pendek hitam dan tidak teratur. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam kasual terkesan _nyeleneh _karena sedikit berantakan. Ia cuek sekali dalam penampilan, namun ia tetap anak yang baik-rajin belajar-pintar-suka menabung-cantik-keren—oke cukup.

"Kalian, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita seharian di perpustakaan? Setelah ujian paling enak bersantai di perpustakaan kan? Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau beli kopi di kantin. Oke, _bye_! Aku tunggu di perpustakaan ya!" kata Chernaya panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Tanda baca di atas hanya sebatas formalitas agar para pembaca tidak bingung akan intonasinya—plak!

Sebastian dan Ciel sejenak berpikir, apa yang membuat orang macam Chernaya _hyper_-nya minta ampun. Apa dia terlalu banyak konsumsi gula tadi pagi hari atau memang wataknya seperti itu. Tak lama mereka sadar seketika, mematung memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak berguna.

—..—

Ujian akhir telah usai. Namun, para senior diharuskan untuk tetap masuk sekolah seminggu ke depan dengan kebebasan, tidak ada jadwal pelajaran. Kegiatan mereka hanya akan berhubungan dengan _prom night_ yang akan berlangsung setelah ini. Bagi para murid laki-laki, mereka mengajak gadis pujaan hatinya sebagai pasangan. Bagi para murid perempuan, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan entah _slumber party_ atau semacamnya mencelotehkan _prom night_ minggu depan dan pujaan masing-masing.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, saat ini Chernaya sedang berada di depan perpustakaan, menunggu kedua sahabatnya datang. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan ada yang aneh. Ia merasa Sebastian dan Ciel tak kunjung sampai di perpustakaan, apalagi _Ice cappucino_ yang ia beli sudah habis diminum olehnya. Ia jadi tak punya kerjaan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari kedua sejoli itu.

"Dimana sih, mereka? Sudah ditunggu daritadi belum keluar juga batang hidungnya." geramnya, kesal.

Belum lama ia mencari mereka, tiba-tiba tepat di lorong tiga dimana ruang kelas mereka berada terlihat amat ramai. Para gadis berkerumunan layaknya semut yang baru menemukan makanan. Mereka berteriak kegirangan yang suaranya benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Ini teriak apa _fansgirling_?

Di dalam kerumunan itu, terlihat seorang tampan berambut hitam yang kelihatan bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak diragukan, pasti orang tersebut adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Wajar, Sebastian memang merupakan salah seorang siswa paling populer di kalangan para siswi. Dengan kepribadian sepertinya, apapun bisa didapatkan dengan hanya menjentikkan jari.

"Kyaaa Sebastian, jadilah pasanganku!"

"Aku cinta padamu Sebastiaaan!"

"Aku lebih cinta padamu, Sebastian! Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Sebastiaaan! Jadikan aku yang keduaaa!"

Sepertinya, seiring waktu berjalan maka semakin ngawur juga para penggemar Sebastian ini. Dengan antusias mereka masih rela memperebutkan-menarik-mengulur lengan Sebastian yang sudah pengkor karena ditarik dari dua arah.

Tunggu sebentar, tak begitu jauh dari kerumunan semut-gula ini, ada seseorang yang sedang menatap sinis. Menatap sinis kemana? Tentu saja ke kerumunan itu. Wajahnya ditekuk dan tangannya disilangkan tanda ia sedang _badmood_.

"Ci-Ciel! Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sebastian ditarik-tarik para gadis itu?" ujar Chernaya, panik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak perduli." jawab Ciel kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkan lorong tiga.

"Eh! Tunggu, Ciel! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kemudian mereka meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih dikerumini para penggemar gilanya.

Kasihan menjadi Sebastian...

—..—

"Bagaimana ini? Chernaya pasti sudah menungguku daritadi. Ciel juga malah meninggalkanku, bagaimana dia ini." Sebastian berjalan tergesa seiring dengan pandangannya yang hanya terpaku pada jam tangannya. Pukul 11 lewat 5 menit. Padahal mereka janjian tadi pagi, kira-kira pukul 9. Terlambat 2 jam 5 menit.

Sementara itu di atap gedung _Larrington High School_, Ciel dan Chernaya sedang berbincang bersama sembari menikmati _Ice cappucino_ dan _Ice coffe latte_ yang dibeli mereka sebelumnya. Rencana pertama mereka memang untuk bersantai bersama di perpustakaan, tetapi karena insiden para penggemar Sebastian, mereka jadi _tergeser_ ke atap.

"Eh, Ciel. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa pasanganmu saat _prom_ nanti?" tanya Chernaya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kalau masalah itu... aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali. Kau sendiri?" jawab Ciel sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Wah! Kita sama! Masalahnya... aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk datang ke prom." kata Chernaya dengan pose yang sama.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Ah! Benar juga! Bagaimana jika Ciel dan aku datang bersama?"

Ciel terhenyak. Ia teringat akan Sebastian. Jika ia pergi bersama Chernaya, ia tak dapat pergi bersama Sebastian. Tetapi, belum tentu juga Sebastian tidak akan mendapatkan seorang pasangan. Hanya saja, Sebastian belum memutuskan.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya. Maaf, Chernaya." jawabnya, lesu.

"Tidak apa. Memangnya, Ciel ingin mengajak siapa? Ada lebih dari satu orang makanya kau bingung?" tanya Chernaya polos, sungguh terlalu polos. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Chernaya! Kenapa jadi tidak sesuai skenario begini? Oke, improvisasi.

Ciel justru malah tertawa hambar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja orang yang aku ingin jadikan pasangan, sepertinya tak mungkin untuk kujadikan salah satunya. Ia terlalu populer."

Chernaya mulai diam. Kemudian ia berpikir lama mengenai siapa orang yang ingin Ciel jadikan pasangannya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai terasa gatal. Untung tidak ada kutunya.

"Elizabeth Middleford itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Bukan." jawab Ciel.

"Ciri-ciri orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Chernaya lagi.

"Hm..erm..baiklah. Dia tinggi, putih, _langsing_." Oke, sejak kapan Sebastian _langsing_? Ia _muscular_ kayak Ade Rai, baiklah itu tidak benar.

"Aduh, orang seperti itu banyak di sekolah kita! Lebih spesifik, lebih spesifik." ungkap Chernaya lagi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ia sangat baik, rambutnya hitam legam, ia lebih sering memakai pakaian yang serba hitam, dan dia _addict_ dengan kucing." jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang mulai merona. Ihiy! Cuit! Cuit!

"Heh! Jelas-jelas yang kau deskripsikan itu aku! Kecuali masalah tingginya." kata Chernaya sambil tertawa narsis. Memang benar sih.

"Iya, ya. Benar juga. Chernaya _juga_ menyukai kucing, aku lupa."

Seketika, entah darimana. Seekor kucing hitam datang menghampiri mereka. Rupanya luar biasa, maksudku, **LUAR BIASA** imut. Matanya bulat namun tajam berwarna abu cemerlang. Gerak-geriknya cantik, melenggak-lenggok lucu kesana-kemari.

Chernaya yang penyuka kucing otomatis sinyalnya menyala. Tanpa basa-basi ia menghampiri kucing tersebut sambil berteriak 'kucing' kegirangan. Kemudian kucing tersebut ia peluk, dibawa menari berputar-putar. Kasihan sekali kucing itu.

Secara tiba-tiba Chernaya menatap tajam ke arah Ciel. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar terlihat makin kejam. Sensasi kejam-kejam mulai terasa dalam tubuh Ciel. Anggota tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri, tanpa kemauan Ciel. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berbohong, kecuali mengenai tatapan tajam itu.

"Ciel! Aku tahu siapa yang ingin kau ajak ke _prom_!" tanpa ba-bi-bu sambil memeluk kucing hitam tadi tentunya, Chernaya melesat ke arah Ciel dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Hah? Si-siapa?" Ciel malah jadi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, kan? IYA KAN?" tanya Chernaya dengan nada horror. Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara laki-laki berotot. Bayangkan. Coba bayangkan.

Ciel hanya terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut di tempat mereka berpijak. Enggan mengakui kebenaran, akhirnya Chernaya melepaskan pandangannya dari Ciel. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut menatap kucing yang dipeluknya, kemudian melepaskannya . Chernaya bisa mengerti perasaan Ciel, masalah soal tidak hanya menjadikan Sebastian sebagai pasangannya, tetapi juga masalah rasa suka Ciel akan Sebastian yang disembunyikannya.

"Ciel, kau menyukai Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian berjalan juga setengah berlari mencari Ciel dan Chernaya. Mengingat mereka sepakat berkumpul di perpustakaan, Sebastian tentu saja mencari mereka di sana. Namun setelah ia sampai di perpustakaan, kedua bocah itu justru tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya. Sebastian jadi dibuat bingung. Jika bukan di perpustakaan, mereka dimana? Kemudian Sebastian kembali berjalan setengah berlari, mencari mereka.<p>

Pemuda tampan yang merupakan salah satu tokoh kita sepertinya sudah lelah, pemirsa. Percaya tidak percaya, Sebastian telah mencari di seluruh tempat di _Larrington High School_ namun tidak menemukan jejak mereka berdua sama sekali. Lelah? Sudah pasti. Saatnya melakukan sihir! _Ting!_

Sebastian tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Atap _Larrington High School_ terbuka untuk umum. Dan kemungkinan, Ciel dan Chernaya sedang berada di sana. Sebastian setengah berlari menuju tangga atap. Ia hampir sampai di sana, dan sesampainya ia segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Sebastian melihat Ciel dan Chernaya sedang berada di pojok atap, dekat pagar pengaman sambil tertawa menyenangkan. Terlihat sangat serasi menurutnya. Sebastian kemudian terdiam, menatap nanar. Dadanya sakit, ngilu, pilu. Kenapa bisa begini? Ini aneh. Apakah Sebastian cemburu melihat mereka memiliki waktu menyenangkan bersama tanpanya, atau mungkin karena mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi?

"Ah! Sebastian! Kau kemana saja? Cepat kemari!" seru Chernaya yang menyadari kehadiran Sebastian di dekat pintu.

Sebastian terkejut, tersadar dari lamunannya barusan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian kembali tersenyum menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Justru aku yang harus mengatakan hal itu! Kalian kemana saja? Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana tidak ketemu." ujar Sebastian.

"Salahmu sendiri karena dikerumuni banyak penggemar _freak_-mu itu." balas Ciel, ketus.

"Hah? Apa yang salah? Pria tampan sepertiku memang harus dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadikanku pasangannya." kata Sebastian, dengan pose narsis andalannya. Pakai efek kilau-kilau begitu membuat silau mata setiap orang yang memandangnya.

Ciel dan Chernaya yang melihatnya merasa matanya telah ternodai oleh narsisme Sebastian yang tiada tandingannya. Silau silau kedap-kedip begitu. Sebastian memang ahlinya narsis, mungkin lebih dari Chernaya.

"Sebastian, tahu beda upil dengan usil tidak?" Ciel berkata tiba-tiba. Chernaya juga tiba-tiba diam menahan tawa. Teka-teki random dan jorok tiba-tiba muncul juga. Tiba-tiba begini jadinya.

"Hah? Bedanya? Upil memakai p, kalau usil dengan s! Benar tidak?" jawab Sebastian, asal. Chernaya masih menahan tawa.

"Ini upil." kata Ciel sambil memasukkan jari ke hidungnya.

"Ini USIL! Lari, Chernaya!" seru Ciel setelah ia menyentuhkan jarinya yang ia masukkan ke hidungnya sebelumnya ke lengan Sebastian. Kemudian Ciel dan Chernaya langsung melesat kabur menuju tangga menuruni atap.

"Ciel! _Hey_! Apa-apaan itu? Jorok!" seru Sebastian yang kemudian menyusul mengejar Ciel dan Chernaya. Sebenarnya, Ciel tidak benar-benar _meper_ upil ke lengan Sebastian. Cuma iseng saja. Aduh, sudah kelas 3 SMA masih bermain upil ternyata.

—..—

Jam besar di dinding menara _Larrington High School_ menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, yang berarti bahwa waktu jam pelajaran telah usai hari ini. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Begitu pula Sebastian, Chernaya, dan Ciel, mereka segera keluar dari perpustakaan setelah lama lelah bermain kejar-kejaran soal insiden upil tadi.

"Ciel, ayo kita pulang." Sebastian kemudian menggandeng tangan Ciel.

"Ah! Maaf, Sebastian. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Chernaya, kau pulang duluan saja, _ok_?" Ciel justru buru-buru melepas tangannya dari Sebastian. Wah, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mari kita selidiki.

"Tapi, nanti keretanya makin ramai bila kau tidak pulang segera." bujuk Sebastian dengan nada khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Tak apa. Nanti Ciel akan diantar pulang oleh Mr. Tanaka, ya kan Ciel?" Chernaya membujuk dengan penuh arti. Ada udang di balik bakwan sepertinya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu bibimu?" tanya Sebastian lagi, masih khawatir.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti, setelah sampai di rumah Chernaya." jawab Ciel, lagi. Dengan santai kali ini. Biasanya Ciel tidak pernah sesantai ini jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sebastian yang kelihatannya masih tidak rela akan pernyataan Ciel menghela nafas berat. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi _Aunt_ Angelina sudah mempercayakan Ciel padanya. Jadi, bagi Sebastian ini merupakan tanggung jawab yang besar untuknya. Kalau Ciel tidak bisa pulang bagaimana? Kalau begini bagaimana? Nanti begitu. Rumit nantinya.

"Aku ikut." tegasnya. Sebastian akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut. Ikut kemana? Sebentar, jangan lempar saya pakai tomat-tomat yang dibeli dari _Mr. Krab_ itu.

"Apa-apaan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sebastian!" Ciel mulai emosi. Lagi-lagi Sebastian begini, sama saja ia dengan bibinya. Ciel tidak menyukainya. Sebastian khawatir padanya hanya karena tanggung jawabnya pada _Aunt_ Ann, bukan karena memang khawatir akan kehilangan dirinya.

Chernaya kini hanya terdiam mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sebastian dan Ciel bertengkar seperti ini, biasanya kan hanya masalah kata _**Bonciel**_ dan _Jangkung_.

"Ciel, Sebastian..."

"Tapi Ciel, bibimu—!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Ayo, Chernaya." Ciel berkata dingin. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Chernaya meninggalkan Sebastian yang kini harus merelakan kepergian Ciel. Sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan.

—..—

"Ciel, apa yang tadi tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku—"

"Biarkan saja dia. Seharusnya memang begini dari dulu." kata Ciel lagi, masih dengan nada dingin. Mobil limo hitam yang ditumpangi Chernaya dan Ciel pun akhirnya mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan ke kediaman Chernaya.

"Sepertinya _Sir_ Ciel dan _Sir_ Sebastian sedang bertengkar, ya?" celetuk Mr. Tanaka, sambil tersenyum ramah pada Ciel.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu harus menyebutnya pertengkaran atau apa." jawab Ciel yang kini tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan Mr. Tanaka barusan.

"Oke, baiklah! Kita lupakan masalah tadi. Sekarang tujuan kita adalah, 'Rencana Mengungkapkan Cinta Ciel pada Sebastian!' bagaimana menurutmu, Tanaka?" teriak Chernaya, girang.

Tanaka hanya terdiam dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Ciel kemudian bersemu merah melihat Mr. Tanaka sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada Sebastian.

"Ah! Aku punya ide bagus lain! Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku selama seminggu ini sampai _prom night_ tiba? Mendiskusikan soal pernyataan cintamu yang rumit itu tak cukup hanya dalam satu hari. Bagaimana? Ide bagus, bukan?" jelas Chernaya panjang lebar.

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku hanya mengikuti skenariomu saja." Ciel menjawab pasrah. Semoga saja apa yang direncanakan Chernaya berjalan lancar. Yang jadi masalah hanya Sebastian sekarang.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan. Go Ciel go Ciel go! Gooo Ciel!" Chernaya berteriak girang menyemangati Ciel dengan gaya pemandu sorak khas seperti yang ada di sekolah mereka. Hanya kurang pom-pom dan seragamnya saja.

Ciel hanya tertawa terbahak melihat gaya Chernaya memeragakan para pemandu sorak itu. Mereka tertawa bersama dan Tanaka masih dengan respon senyum ramahnya. Mobil limo hitam itu melaju, jauh menuju kediaman Chernaya _van Hamel_.

* * *

><p><strong>The End? Masih bersambung kok.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sudah selesai?"

"Yak, sudah selesai. Setidaknya untuk _chapter 1_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku masih merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri di sini."

"Kau memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu, Sebastian."

"Ah, Ciel. Tidakkah menurutmu kau terlihat sangat manis di sini? Kupikir Sebastian cukup menyukainya."

"Terserah apa katamu. Ayo Sebastian."

"_Yes, My Lord_."

"Setidaknya bantulah aku memperoleh banyak review, dasar kalian ini."

.

Ini fiksi pertama dari **Chernaya Shapochka** dalam fandom **Kuroshitsuji**. Cukup bangga bisa menyelesaikannya. Mungkin bukan yang terbaik. Entah darimana aku merasa pesimis *menghela nafas*. Jangan lupa kirimkan kritik maupun komentar para pembaca dalam kotak review yang sudah lama kosong sejak tahun lalu (-_-a)

Tidak ada kata janji dalam update cepat. Mungkin. Jika aku sempat melanjutkan dan mendapat banyak inspirasi, pasti akan aku lanjutkan. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan **REVIEW**ku? *berjalan perlahan di tengah hujan*


	2. Prom Night

Baiklah, saya selesai. Tidak dengan ceritanya. Kembali, bayangkan saya sebagai pencerita, bukan penulis. Biarkan saya yang jayus ini menebar gurau dimana-mana. Sesudah ini, minumlah kopi yang paling enak.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**I'm Not Okay**

**.  
><strong>

**Kuroshitsuji** © Yana Toboso

_**WARNING**_**! HARAP DIBACA **: _AU_, **OOC**, **Shonen Ai**, dan... Authornya **CANTIK** karena dia eksis di fanfiksi ini... secara harfiah. *pasang wajah serius*

Ah iya, chapter ini sebagian isinya cuma basa-basi. Mungkin akan jadi membosankan membacanya karena jelek. Tetapi demi kelancaran skenario, harus tetap saya tulis. Mohon maaf.

.

* * *

><p>Sebastian berdiam mematung dalam <em>subway<em> menuju jalan pulang. Masih terpikirkan kejadian satu jam lalu ketika pertengkarannya dan Ciel berseru hebat. Ia merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berlaku sekeras itu pada Ciel. Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa Ciel bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan Ciel seumuran dengannya.

Tapi, hanya saja... omonganku harus dipotong karena skenario dalam _mie di kepalaku_.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Sebastian." sambut Undertaker, kepala pelayan keluarga Michaelis.

"Ah, Undertaker. Selamat sore. Bagaimana harimu?" Sebastian bertanya lemah.

"Hm? Ada apa Tuan Muda? Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya anda berbasa-basi." Undertaker malah membalas dengan dingin. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong siapkan air hangat untukku mandi, bisa?" Sebastian berkata lagi. Udertaker terdiam sejenak, tidak menjawab Sebastian.

"Baik. Akan segera saya siapkan."

—..—

"Baiklah, Ciel! Begini rencananya." Chernaya membuka sebuah gulungan kertas besar berwarna biru tua bertuliskan tinta putih di atas kasurnya.

Mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara. Chernaya terus saja berceloteh mengenai rencana besarnya itu pada Ciel. Begini, begitu, lalu kau begini, kembali lagi begitu. Cukup memusingkan bila harus dituliskan, setidaknya informasinya tersampaikan ke Ciel.

"Jadi..."

Nampaknya, alat perekam yang kuletakkan di kamar Chernaya telah sengaja dirusak seseorang. Aku jadi tidak dapat mendengar rencana _brilliant_ mereka. Jadi, rencananya rahasia ya? Duh, ribet.

—..—

Sebastian melangkah memasuki kamar mandi berubin dingin yang terdapat di kamarnya di lantai atas. Merendam dirinya dalam air hangat, memutar-mutar air dengan jarinya hingga menciprat kesana-kemari. Kemudian ia menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak begini?" bisiknya.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Sebastian merendam dirinya. Kulit di jari-jarinya yang panjang dan pucat telah menjadi keriput. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak perduli sama sekali dengannya. Ia masih tidak berkonsentrasi akan realita di sekitarnya.

Jam dinding hitam berhias jarum merah di kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 5 menjelang malam. Sudah waktunya makan malam, Sebastian segera menuju ruang makan. Namun sekejap ia teringat Ciel, sudahkah anak itu pulang? Sudahkah ia hubungi bibinya?

Batal menuju ruang makan, Sebastian justru meraih telepon selularnya. Mengetik nomor _Aunt_ Angelina. Kemudian menunggu jawaban dari sana.

"_Halo, selamat malam._" sebuah suara terdengar dari _speaker_ teleponnya.

"_Ah, selamat malam Madam. Maaf mengganggu malammu, ini Sebastian._" Sebastian berkata sopan.

"_Sebastian? Ada apa kau meneloponku?_" tanyanya, heran.

"_Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Ciel menghubungimu sore ini?_" jantung Sebastian berdetak cepat, khawatir jikalau Ciel belum juga menelepon bibinya.

"_Ciel? Ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Memangnya ada apa?_"

"_Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, ya? Ia mengatakan ingin mampir ke rumah Chernaya._"

"_Chernaya? Ah, iya. Tadi sore aku menerima sebuah pesan mengenai Ciel darinya, aku lupa. Katanya Ciel akan menginap di rumahnya selama seminggu. Merepotkan saja anak itu._" Angelina bergumam kesal. Maklum, Ciel sudah seperti anaknya.

"_Apa? Seminggu? Tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu lama?_" Sebastian nampaknya amat terkejut karenanya. Bisa dibilang, ia cukup khawatir. Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu _hint_ shonen-ai. Ah, asiknya ber-_fangirling_.

"_Tidakkah kau mendengar dari Ciel? Aku pikir ia memberitahumu mengingat kalian begitu dekat hampir di setiap saat._" Angelina terkikik kecil mendengar reaksi Sebastian.

Sebastian membisu sejenak, meresapi maksud kata-kata Angelina."_Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya harus mengakhiri pembicaraan kita. Terimakasih atas informasi yang anda sampikan, Madam. Selamat malam._"

"_Baiklah, selamat malam Sebastian._" Sebastian mengakhiri paggilan. Kemudian segera menuju ke ruang makan dengan tampang kesal.

—..—

"Baiklah! Saatnya menentukan pakaian untuk _**BIG CONFESSION**_-mu, Ciel!" Chernaya heboh sendiri. Melempar pakaian macam-macam yang dibawa Mr. Tanaka ke kamarnya.

"_Hey_, tunggu dulu. Tidakkah menurutmu ini terlalu terburu-buru? Kita masih memiliki 6 hari untuk mempersiapkannya." Ciel mengelak ragu.

"Perhantu akan waktu! Kau pikir membentuk nyalimu tak membutuhkan waktu juga? Pikirkan itu, nak." Chernaya berkata keras diikuti anggukan Mr. Tanaka. Ciel terhenyak, benar juga.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kita belum makan malam." celetuk gadis itu, polos. Ciel menepuk kening.

"Apa? Seorang gadis cantik sepertiku juga butuh makan." Chernaya tertawa narsis, lagi-lagi. Ciel menepuk kening dua kali. Dan Mr. Tanaka hanya bisa tersenyum ramah.

Belum berapa lama, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lantun nada dari dalam ransel Ciel. Apa? _Cucak rowo_? "Tak ada yang lebih bagus selain campur sari", habisnya begitu kata ibuku. Dengan segera Ciel mencari, lebih tepatnya menghamburkan semua isi tasnya agar _ringtone_ memalukan itu berhenti berdering.

"_Halo?_" kata Ciel sambil terengah.

"Halo? _Ciel? Kenapa suaramu?_" suara berat merdu mengalir dari _speaker_ telepon. Tanpa harus ditanya, semua pasti sudah tahu siapa. Benar, ia adalah Claude Faustus ganteng. Oh, salah. Sebastian Michaelis.

"_Sebastian? Untuk apa kau meneleponku?_" Ciel malah membalas ketus. Sudah bersyukur ada yang khawatir, kalau tidak bagaimana nanti?

"_Bodoh. Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mendengar dari bibimu bahwa kau akan menginap di sana seminggu, benar begitu?_" Sebastian bertanya, lugu. Tak sadar akan pipi Ciel yang kini bersemu merah hanya karena sebatas khawatir yang lugu.

"_La-lalu? Apa urusanmu? Kalau iya, kau mau apa?_" reaksi lucu Ciel atas pernyataan Sebastian nampaknya telah membuat Chernaya sakit perut menahan tawa.

"Nyalakan _speaker_-nya! Aku mau dengar." bisik Chernaya, heboh. Tersenyum-hampir-tertawa. Ciel hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian menyalakan mode _speaker_ agar suara Sebastian terdengar olehnya.

"_Aku heran sekali padamu. Memangnya apa urusanmu ingin tahu mengapa aku bertanya begitu?_" Sebastian makin kesal. Salah Ciel juga yang sedikit-sedikit menyeru malu. Hanya saja Sebastian tidak tahu kalau Ciel malu.

Chernaya masih tetap menahan gelak tawa yang sudah hampir buncah. Untungnya dicegah Mr. Tanaka, bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Ia memberi isyarat pelan, bahwa Sebastian sedang menelepon, tolong diam sebentar. Kemudian Mr. Tanaka mengangguk.

"_Sudahlah! Aku lelah bertengkar terus denganmu. Pokoknya seminggu ini tidak usah hubungi aku. Bye_." Ciel menutup panggilan dari Sebastian dengan seenak dengkul. Tanpa memperdulikan umpatan yang Sebastian lontarkan setelah itu.

"Gyahaha! Ciel, kau benar-benar luar biasa! Hahaha! Tidak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sebastian saat ini." Chernaya benar-benar terbahak kali ini. Sampai berguling-guling di kasur segala. Sementara Ciel hanya bersungut kesal karenanya.

"_Ok_, _ok_. Kita makan dulu, yuk. Baru setelah ini melanjutkan rencana dan strategi." lanjut Chernaya diikuti tawa menggelegar khasnya.

—..—

Sebastian yang sepertinya telah ditolak mentah-mentah jadi kesal sendiri. Menggerutu sana-sini, berteriak '_**Bonciel**_' sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga para pelayan merasa ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sebastian telah mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya berada di sana. Memandang heran ke arah Sebastian. Kau pikir teriakan-teriakan aneh itu tidak terdengar? Bila kau pernah menyaksikan nyanyian _Happy Birthday_ Sebastian, maka seperti itulah teriakannya.

"Nak, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alexander Michaelis, ayah Sebastian yang saat ini bekerja sebagai arsitektur. Tetap terlihat tampan nan gagah meski sudah memasuki usia senja. Wajahnya bijak, keibuan. Eh, maksudnya keayahan.

"Entahlah, Ayah. Aku merasa kacau hari ini." Sebastian menjawab sambil mengibaskan rambut, biar terlihat rapuh. Kenyataannya? Tidak seperti itu.

"Duduklah dulu, Sebastian. Kita makan malam sambil bercerita, _ok_?" sang ibu, Hannelore Michaelis berkata. Dapat kau bayangkan wajahnya cantik bagai malaikat itu tersenyum lembut. Rambut pirang panjang tergerai sepinggang. Benar-benar menawan.

Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sebastian mirip dengan sang ayah. Tegap, gagah, rambut hitam dan juga postur tinggi luar biasa. Mata merah nyala ia dapatkan dari sang ibu. Kulitnya yang pucat ia dapatkan dari keduanya. Paduan sempurna. _Perfecto_! Jika diperhatikan seksama, gambaran suasana makan antara Sebastian, ayah, serta ibunya bagaikan sebuah foto _picture perfect_ yang diinginkan setiap orang.

"Biar kutebak, kau sedang bermasalah dengan Ciel?" ungkap Hannelore, tiba-tiba.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." terhenti sejenak, Sebastian berucap lembut. Ternyata sudah tertebak ya?

"Ah, putra Phantomhive kekasihmu itu?" celetuk sang ayah, seketika. Membuat Sebastian dan Hannelore tercengang. Sulit dipercaya ayah Sebastian bukanlah seorang _pembenci_. Jujur aku pun ikut tercengang mengetik ini.

"Kau dan Ciel berkencan?" sang ibu terkejut bukan main. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar, mengingat mereka selalu bersama di hampir setiap waktu.

"Kekasih? Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, kami hanya bersahabat biasa." yang ditanya justru lebih terkejut lagi. Ada apa dengan orang-orang sekitarnya yang menganggap ia dan Ciel berkencan?

"Tapi kalian terlihat lucu bersama." Hannelore melanjutkan. Sungguh benar-benar keluarga yang aneh. Mana konflik drama keluarga akan tidak persetujuan hubungan sejenis?

"Sudahlah. Ah, aku lupa. Tumben sekali Ayah dan Ibu pulang cepat. Ada apa?" Sebastian yang sudah tak tahan buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau bertanya. Jadi, aku dan Ibumu akan mengambil cuti dalam mengurus pekerjaan kami. Dan memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Hawaii." jelas Alexander.

"Aku tidak diajak bersama kalian?"

—..—

Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Tanpa sadar _prom night Larrington High School_ tinggal sebentar lagi. Chernaya dan Ciel tetap sibuk merencanakan ini dan itu, untuk apa kau tahu. Sebastian? Memutuskan akan datang sendiri mengingat penggemarnya yang bisa gila mengoyak pasangannya. Ngeri.

Sesuai rencana, Sebastian dan Ciel sama sekali tidak bertemu menjelang seminggu ini. Sebastian yang sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Ciel di sekolah kini tak mendapati sosoknya sama sekali. Bukannya Sebastian tidak memiliki teman atau apa, tetapi baginya yang paling dekat dengannya tetaplah Ciel.

Sementara itu untuk Ciel dan Chernaya, sebenarnya mereka tetap datang ke sekolah. Hanya saja mereka bersembunyi dari pandangan Sebastian. Justru merekalah yang mengintai Sebastian. Mengawasi gerak-gerik seperti penguntit. Anehnya, Sebastian tak pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sebastian! Tumben sekali kau sendirian. Dimana Ciel?" tanya Alois, pemuda pirang berwajah cantik itu menghampiri Sebastian.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia sudah diculik oleh Chernaya." sungut Sebastian, kesal.

"Chernaya? Chernaya yang itu?" Alois yang mendengarnya malah terkejut.

"Jika menurutmu _Chernaya van Hamel_, maka kau benar. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sebastian, penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya penasaran saja." Alois tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Untuk penyelidikan, saya harus tunda mengingat ada _bodyguard_ yang mengasah pisau di samping saya.

Aneh, sekolah ini terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Pastinya satu dua orang dapat kau terka meskipun dari arah belakang. Tetapi tidak dengan Chernaya dan Ciel. Kenapa? Ini aneh. Sebenarnya urusannya sebesar apa hingga harus menghilang ke balik dinding?

"Selagi kita tidak diketahui, tolong dengarkan aku Ciel. Nah, sekarang aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Apapun jawaban Sebastian nanti, kau harus menerimanya, _ok_?" jelas Chernaya panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk penolakan itu." Ciel berkata lirih.

"Bukan maksudku untuk pesimis, Ciel! Pokoknya dengarkan saja saranku tadi, kau mengerti? Sekarang kita pulang ke rumahku dulu dan mempersiapkanmu untuk lusa nanti, ya?" Chernaya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, nampaknya berusaha terlihat manis.

—..—

Mobil _SLR_ paduan _McLaren_ dan _Mercedes_ itu melaju pesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan mesin V10, melebihi 600 tenaga kuda dan suspensi yang memukau, orang yang mengendarainya dengan mudah melewati jalan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kau mungkin bertanya, siapa pemilik mobil keren tersebut? Ah, iya. Sebastian Michaelis.

Hari ini adalah hari _prom night Larrington High School_ diadakan. Terlalu cepat? Seperti kataku, waktu seminggu tidaklah lama. Di gedung utamalah acara ini diadakan. Terlihat mobil-mobil mewah layaknya _Limo_ dan _Porsche Carrera GT_ berdampingan sana-sini mengantarkan murid kelas senior ke gedung utama.

Mungkin jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, kebanyakan para murid laki-laki membawa mobil mereka sendiri. Sebutlah _Ferrari_, _Volvo_, _Mercedes_, bahkan _Zonda R_, dan _Alcari_. Berbeda dengan para siswi yang lebih memilih _elegant entrance_ dengan mobil _Limo_ dan _Rolls Royce custom made_ mereka. Dasar orang kaya.

"Oi, Sebastian!" seorang pemuda tampan bernama Ronald Knox melambaikan tangan memanggil Sebastian.

"Hai, Ron. Kau datang bersama siapa malam ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya. Elizabeth Middleford! Beruntungnya aku." Ron menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar, memandangi pasangannya yang sedang mengambil minum.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang datang bersamamu malam ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak bersama siapapun malam ini." Sebastian menjawab pasrah.

"Aku mengerti sebabnya, _mate_." tawa Ron kemudian.

Sejauh ini pesta berjalan lancar, para siswa dan siswi berdandan rapi, berjumpa satu sama lain, mengobrol, berdansa, mengambil minum, entahlah. Masing-masing memiliki pasangan, terkecuali Sebastian dan beberapa murid yang memang tidak berniat datang dengan pasangan.

Tokoh tampan kita sepertinya mulai merasa jenuh dengan kesendiriannya, berjalan mondar-mandir, mengambil minum, makan, berjalan lagi, melihat-lihat, dan memainkan _cellphone_ yang hanya ia kerjakan. Teringat dalam benaknya akan Chernaya dan Ciel. Mereka masih belum juga kelihatan juga.

Sudah lewat 30 menit sejak pesta dimulai. Lagu '_Call It What You Want_' oleh _Foster the People_ menggema dalam ruangan. Para siswa mulai berdansa, lebih tepatnya berjingkrak sambil mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas tanda apresiasi mereka karena _beat_ lagu yang cukup cepat.

Setelah lagu selesai, kemudian muncul seorang penyanyi tampan berambut ikal pirang asal Belanda. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing, ia memakai kaus berwarna biru laut dipadupadankan dengan blazer hitam yang digulung hingga ke sikut.

"_Good evening to all The Larringtons_." sambutnya dengan aksen Belanda yang nyaris tak ada.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Donovan Hamel dan malam ini aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. Lagu ini tentang satu kisah di sebuah kota, berjudul _Amsterdam_."

Sesaat semua terdiam, lantunan piano lembut bermain. Sang penyanyi mulai bernyanyi, menghayati setiap kata yang ia ucap dalam lagu. Tempo, dinamikanya menghipnotis. Membuat para siswa mulai mengulurkan tangan, mengajak berdansa para pasangan.

Dan saat itulah, Ciel menampakkan dirinya bersama Chernaya. Berbalut dalam pakaian berwarna sebiru matanya. Sedang Chernaya di sampingnya mengenakan pakaian seperti _butler_. Dan saat itu pula, lagu terhenti. Menyisakan tepuk tangan meriah dari para murid di ruangan tersebut. Terkesan seperti Cinderella, bukan?

Sejenak Sebastian tak sadar, baru saat ia merasa jengah dengan keramaian ia menyadari bahwa Ciel dan Chernaya telah menghampirinya. Tersenyum santai, _cengengesan_. Kemudian lagu berjudul _As Long As We're In Love_ dimainkan oleh Donovan.

"Hai, Sebastian! Merindukan kami?" Chernaya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa-apaan kalian muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Kemana saja? Bolos, ya?" tanya Sebastian curiga.

"Jangan asal menuduh dulu, Tuan Jangkung." Ciel menjawab ketus.

"Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, Bonciel." Sebastian membalas tajam. Memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, sepertinya mereka telah ditakdirkan sejak lahir untuk bersama.

"HEI KALIAN INI KENAPA JADI BERTENGKAR?" omel Chernaya. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, suaranya berubah menjadi laki-laki berotot lagi. Jika sudah begitu, Sebastian maupun Ciel tak akan menolak jika ditawarkan langkah seribu.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." ujar Chernaya disusul kedip sebelah mata sebagai 'tanda' untuk Ciel, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berdua sembari nyengir kuda, melambai seenak jidat.

Sekarang, yang sudah ditinggal berdua justru tidak saling berbincang, dalam arti kata mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sama sekali. Sebastian hanya sibuk melirik jam di tangannya sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan sedangkan Ciel malah sibuk minum. Minumnya juga perlahan-lahan, buang-buang waktu.

Ciel melirik Sebastian, terpesona oleh penampilannya malam ini. Ia tak pernah melihat Sebastian setampan ini sejak pesta keluarganya dahulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, di usia mereka yang ke-12 tahun. Teringat olehnya tinggi mereka yang masih sama ketika itu. Ciel menghela napas.

"Sebas—"

"Ciel." Mereka berkata bersamaan, canggung. Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau dulu saja." gumam Sebastian pelan.

"Tidak usah, kau saja." Ciel membalas pelan. Dari kejauhan, Chernaya menepuk keningnya keras.

"Aku—"

"Permisi, maukah kau berdansa denganku, Sebastian?" seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender mengulurkan tangannya pada Sebastian. Asal kau tahu, ia merupakan salah satu penggemar Sebastian yang mengerikan itu.

"Terimakasih, Angela. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdansa." Sebastian mengerti betul keadaannya, bila ia terima ajakan Angela maka habis sudah riwayatnya.

"Ayolah, Sebastian. Sebentar saja?" rayu gadis cantik itu, manja. Ciel hanya menatap getir.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sebastian menolak keras. Maka hancur sudah harapan Angela untuk berdansa dengan pemuda tampan yang menjadi obsesi gilanya.

"Sebastian kejam!" dengan anehnya Angela memukul Sebastian pelan, genit. Kemudian ia segera berlari berpura-pura menangis seperti di drama-drama asia di stasiun televisi nasional Indonesia. Yah, jadi nyebar aib.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kelakuan aneh penggemarmu itu." Ciel tertawa getir.

"Bahkan aku juga sama sepertimu, tidak mengerti." Sebastian membalas canggung.

_Live music_ dari Donovan Hamel kini telah berganti menjadi sebuah lagu jazz yang dinyanyikan oleh Frank Sinatra, '_I Got You Under My Skin_'. Jangan salah, ini bukan salah satu lagu boyband korea itu. Ini sudah ada sejak tahun 1940-an.

Sementara Chernaya, yang kini tidak menaruh perhatian penuh ke Ciel justru ikut menari bersama seorang pemuda random bernama Grell Sutcliffe. Menari asal pula, melambaikan tangan ke arah sekena jidat padahal lagu yang diputar lagu jazz, aneh.

"Kau tahu hal lain yang aku tidak mengerti?" Sebastian bertanya dengan senyum geli.

"Apa?" Ciel bertanya kembali.

"Itu." Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah Chernaya dan Grell yang kini membuat siswa lain yang sedang menikmati dansa mereka merasa terganggu luar biasa. Ciel tertawa serenyah keripik, membuat Sebastian kembali tertawa karenanya.

"Aku bosan terus berada di sini." Sebastian kembali _nyeletuk_.

"Kau mau berkeliling? Hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan saja." usul Ciel.

"Ide yang bagus. Berarti kita kembali saat penutupan nanti." gumam Sebastian. Secara diam-diam Chernaya _memberi_ jempol ke arah Ciel. Ciel membalas dengan senyum.

Kedua tokoh utama kita saat ini sedang menikmati suasana tenang yang mereka, bukan mereka, hanya Sebastian saja yang menginginkannya. Yang satu sedang dalam tekanan batin karena... sepertinya aku tak perlu menceritakannya, benar?

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman besar _Larrington_, berduduk ria menikmati tenangnya sekitar mereka. Suasana memang gelap, hanya nyala lampu taman sebagai penerang mereka saat ini. Ditemani angin sepoi malam dan bunga berbagai warna, mereka saling memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin sekali merasa seperti ini. Nyaman, bebas." kata Sebastian polos.

"Tidak hanya kau yang menginginkannya, semua orang juga pasti ingin seperti itu." Ciel membalas, tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Sebastian tersenyum memandangi Ciel.

"Kau tahu, Ciel. Kau sangat berubah sejak hari ini." lanjut Sebastian.

"Berubah? Berubah bagaimana? Maksudmu seperti _ranger_?" ucapnya, jayus.

"Kau ini. Tentu saja bukan! Aku hanya merasa sikapmu kelihatan lebih dewasa." jelas Sebastian.

"Tapi tinggiku tidak, ya?" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

—..—

"Nona muda yakin ini benar? Tidak salah?" ucap Mr. Tanaka, ragu.

"Tenang saja! Chernaya tidak akan salah memprediksi." balasnya tertawa narsis.

"Tapi, apa menurut Anda tidak terlalu keterlaluan? Lagipula sepertinya mereka—"

"Dengarkan aku Tanaka, semua ini akan terjadi seperti ini, dan akan semakin berputar-putar memusingkan seiring waktu. Percaya saja padaku." jelas gadis itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin Mycroft harus menerima bahwa dirinya harus merelakan Sherlock dan John Watson bersama. Dan mungkin Lestrade juga harus sadar ia tak bisa mendapatkan Sherlock."

"Itu yang mau aku dengar darimu." kemudian gadis itu tertawa.

Jadi, apa maksud dari semua ini? Sebuah percakapan tidak penting di tengah-tengah jalan menuju klimaks. Ini fiksi **K*r*sh*ts*j***! Bukan **Sh*rl*ck H*lm*s**! Tapi tidak apa-apa, selingan komedi. Nanti dulu, sejak kapan Tanaka seorang _fans_!

—..—

Ciel mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya, sesuai yang sudah direncanakan Chernaya dengannya, ia akan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sebastian. Apapun jawaban Sebastian nantinya, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Yang terpenting ia sudah mengatakannya.

"Sebastian, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ciel berkata dengan nada gugup.

"Kenapa kau harus gugup seperti itu? Santai saja. Memangnya aku akan memakanmu jika kau bicara padaku?" Sebastian bertanya, jayus lagi.

"Tidak, maksudku aku— ini tentang—" Ciel mulai megap-megap. Gawat.

"_Hey_, _hey_, Ciel. Santai saja. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Maaf. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku—"

Mencurigakan, sepertinya hanya suasana yang menjadi pendengar setia, menciptakan angin sepoi dingin, menjadikan telinga-telinga para bunga ikut mendengar, rumput ilalang berlomba melihat. Kenapa saya jadi melankolis begini?

"Aku— Aku menyukaimu, Sebastian!" setelah itu tiba-tiba sepi.

Namun sayangnya, setelah lama mereka saling berhadapan, tak saling pandang karena Ciel tidak berani melihat Sebastian, sepanjang waktu ini berjalan mereka hanya diam. Sebastian juga tidak memberi respon penolakan maupun penerimaan. Mengesalkan.

"Ciel, aku—" Sebastian berucap pelan. Ciel tercekat.

"A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu! Sejak dulu, sejak kita menjadi sahabat. Kau berkata akan selalu ada di sana, bersamaku. Aku, benar-benar senang. Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga senang kau mengatakannya." Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, apakah mungkin bila... kita menjadi kekasih?" ungkap Ciel ragu.

Sebastian kembali terdiam, senyumnya pudar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya seperti baru mengeluarkan kentut. Baiklah, cukup dengan leluconnya, dasar penulis tak tahu diri.

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Baik, aku mengaku aku berbohong.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, baiklah. Saya berhutang maaf sepertinya karena telat update chapter 2."<p>

"Memang ada yang mau baca?"

"Diam kau, Bonciel."

"Siapa yang kau sebut boncel? Tidak bercermin!"

"Sebodo amat. Ciumi saja Sebastianmu itu."

"AP—"

Baiklah, maaf sekali saya telat setelat-telatnya. Curhat sejenak, seminggu kemarin harusnya saya sudah update chapter ini, tetapi sayangnya tiba-tiba saya terserang demam. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jalan saja _effort_-nya banyak *serius*

Saya siap terima cerca dan kritik. Sebenarnya ini belum selesai, masih ada lanjutannya, tapi... berhubung ini gak punya plot dan saya orangnya malas luar biasa, ya kita lihat saja nasibnya.

Saya berterimakasih yang amat banyak buat yang sudah mau baca dan review, meski gak log in, saya udah seneng banget ampe mau gak senyum susah. Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semuanya *nangis kejer*


	3. Vacation

Meski di bawah gelung patah hepar, Ciel mencoba tegar. Sayang, ia tak punya bakat menyembunyikan perasaan. Begitu pula Sebastian yang mengalami sedikit dilema yang tak kunjung ia sadari keberadaannya. Setidaknya minumlah black tea, antioksidannya banyak. Update, ME GUSTA!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Hening. Sepanjang 10 detik masih saja hening. Ciel mematung saat itu juga, terbujur kaku seluruh tubuhnya. Ekspektasi awal yang dibayangkannya menjadi kenyataan. Namun, rasanya salah, ganjal, ini tidak benar. Sebastian, kenapa?

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke dalam, mulai terasa dingin di sini." Sebastian kemudian hendak beranjak, namun dihalangi Ciel.

"Sebastian, tunggu. Kenapa? Apakah kau merasa aku ini menjijikkan?" Ciel berucap sendu.

Sebastian sebenarnya enggan menjawab, mengalihkan pandangan matanya sejenak mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Jika ia disuruh jujur, ia tidak merasa jijik sama sekali dengan Ciel. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak ada rasa, hambar, layaknya air mineral.

"Tidak, Ciel. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa jijik atau apapun itu. Tapi, kau tahu aku tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan kita sudah lama berteman. Jadi, kupikir jalan terbaik adalah untuk tetap menjadi teman." jelasnya, sambil menggaruk pipi.

Meski belum puas dengan jawaban Sebastian, Ciel mengangguk mengerti. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk paham walau rasanya sesak, ingin menangis. Menarik nafas panjang, Ciel mencoba tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Ayo, kita ke dalam." Mereka berdua tersenyum dan melangkah bersama, layaknya _sahabat_ biasa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji** © Yana Toboso

_**WARNING**_**! HARAP DIBACA **: _AU_, **OOC**, **Shonen Ai**, dan... Authornya **CANTIK** karena dia eksis di fanfiksi ini... secara harfiah. *pasang wajah serius*

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, saatnya mengumumkan siapakah _Prom King & Prom Queen_ malam ini. William, sebagai presenter menaiki panggung dengan wajah yang sebenarnya _ogah-ogah_an. Para siswa-siswi juga sudah tak sabar menunggu nama mereka disebut sebagai _Royal Prom_.

"Selamat malam, semua." ucap William setelah berdeham.

"Kita berkumpul di malam ini untuk mengumumkan siapakah yang akan menjadi _Prom King & Queen_ angkatan 2010-2011 tahun ini."

Sejujurnya, William mengharapkan tepuk tangan sebagai penyambutan kata-katanya tadi, sekalian sebagai pemberi semangat juga karena dia merasa tidak percaya diri saat itu. Sayangnya, tidak ada tepuk tangan, momen sunyi. Kasihan.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung saja umumkan." kata William lagi, pupus.

"_Prom King_ tahun ini jatuh kepada..." lanjutnya sambil tergesa membuka bungkus amplop berwarna emas berpadu perak.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" gemuruh tepuk tangan dan teriakan girang para gadis membahana di ruangan setelah namanya disebutkan.

Tak heran bila Sebastian menang, kan? Apa yang tidak ia miliki? Ia tampan, kaya, kece, pintar, baik pula. Ditambah lagi dengan memiliki _fans_ hampir satu sekolah, mungkin saja ia bisa memenangkan _Academy Awards_ tanpa harus membintangi film apapun.

Sebastian bergegas melangkah menaiki panggung, tersenyum percaya diri ke arah Ciel yang memberi jempol padanya. Kembali, William kini bersiap mengumumkan ratu prom mereka. Sudah pasti banyak sekali yang tidak menolak menjadi ratu prom selama pasanganmu adalah Sebastian.

Tunggu, pasangan? Begini, di akhir pengumuman tersebut _King & Queen_ akan dipersilakan berdansa bersama layaknya raja dan ratu sungguhan. Maka dari itu disebut pasangan. Erm, mungkin tidak juga.

"Dan, _Prom Queen_ tahun ini jatuh kepada... Hannah Anafeloz! Mari kita beri _applause_!" William berseru meriah, bertepuk tangan. Dengan anggun gadis cantik itu melangkah menaiki panggung. Gaunnya tersapu bagai putri sungguhan.

Mengapa Hannah? Jelas sekali, gadis itu adalah siswi terpopuler di _Larrington High School_. Bernasib sama dengan Sebastian, datang tanpa pasangan karena pasti akan ada tumpah darah antarsiswa. Kaya, cantik, juga berprestasi merupakan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?" Chernaya kemudian _nongol_ tiba-tiba di samping Ciel.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ciel malah menjawab bingung.

"Aduh! Ya, pernyataanmu itu lah! Apa jawabannya?" lanjutnya tak sabar.

"Aku ditolak." singkat Ciel, enggan melanjutkan.

"Ow. _Sorry_. Aku tak tahu." Chernaya menjawab lesu.

"_It's okay_." Ciel merespon dengan senyum yang nampak jelas dibuat-buat.

Raut sesal dan tak enak hati membuat risih Chernaya. Tak disangka rencananya gagal, dan lagi reaksi Ciel justru benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Parah, jika ia tak mengambil cadangan langkah. Pura-pura tegar khas Ciel itu justru terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding patah hati dalam opera sabun kegemarannya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita sambut Prom _King & Queen Larrington High School_ tahun ini ke lantai dansa!" William berseru kembali diikuti seru siswa-siswi yang lain.

Sebastian dan Hannah yang kini sudah memakai mahkota berjalan beriringan layaknya pasangan sungguhan. Musik klasik karya Chopin, _Etude Op. 10 No. 3 in E Mayor_ berputar. Mereka kemudian mulai berdansa mesra, meninggalkan sakit yang tertahan dalam hati Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ingin menangis? Aku tak keberatan jadi pundakmu." ucap Chernaya.

"Aku baru sadar, gadis itulah yang pantas mendapatkan Sebastian." Ciel berkata getir, mengabaikan ucapan Chernaya.

Chernaya jadi kesal sendiri melihat Ciel seperti ini. Kenapa sih dia harus menyukai Sebastian? Kenapa juga sih Sebastian tidak mau menerima Ciel meskipun secara perlahan-lahan? Berinisiatif, Chernaya berpikir untuk menghiburnya.

"Ciel, ayo! Kita juga ikut berdansa." Chernaya berkata sok riang, menarik Ciel ke lantai dansa.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Ch—"

"Sudahlah! Kau ini butuh senang-senang, mengerti?" Chernaya kembali tersenyum.

Meski merasa tidak enak, Ciel pada akhirnya menurut. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga menghibur diri dengan berdansa, berhubung baru patah hati. Yang pasti intinya, ia mencari pelarian dari Sebastian. Setidaknya masih ada Chernaya, ya tidak?

"Ayo dong, Ciel! Jangan kaku begitu dansanya, santai saja. Yak, begitu." Chernaya berseru senang. Pada awalnya Ciel agak kaku, setelah tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mulai santai berdansa dengannya.

Satu, dua, tuplak satu, tuplak dua, begitu bunyinya. Alun musik bermain seirama. Siswa lain pun juga ikut berdansa, meninggalkan kesan bagai pesta dansa sungguhan di negeri _Cinderella_.

"Chernaya! Jangan terlalu cepat, dong!" protes Ciel.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini hiperaktif, tidak bisa disuruh jadi lamban sepertimu." cemoohnya, geli. Ciel tertawa kecil, tak merasa ucapan Chernaya merupakan cemooh baginya.

Secara tak sadar, suara tawa Ciel dan Chernaya terdengar hingga ke telinga Sebastian. Ia yang sudah hafal dengan suara tersebut diam-diam melirik penasaran. Melihat Ciel dan Chernaya bersenang-senang, cekikikan tanpanya. Rasanya menyebalkan, sedikit.

"Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Hannah. Namun, Sebastian tidak menjawab.

"Sebastian?"

"Ah! Eh, iya?" jawabnya, canggung.

"Kau melihat apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya... tidak, lupakan saja." ucapnya, tertahan.

Sementara itu, Ciel dan Chernaya masih asyik berceloteh tentang betapa menyenangkannya dansa mereka. Meskipun rasa sakit di dada Ciel masih ada.

—..—

Jam dinding berukuran masif di gedung utama tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Acara _prom night_ telah berakhir. Terlihat ruang besar itu makin lama makin kosong. Sebastian pun kini sudah melangkah masuk ke mobil _McLaren Mercedes_ _SLR_ kebanggaannya. Dengan kesal, ia banting pintu mobilnya, melempar mahkota _prom king_-nya, dan bersungut kesal. Padahal, hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ugh, apa-apaan sih. Kenapa Ciel tidak menungguku?" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Chernaya mengantar pulang Ciel ke rumahnya setelah seminggu menginap di rumah Chernaya. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin pulang sendiri, tapi Chernaya memaksanya. Lagipula, ia memakai pakaian bagus, bisa gawat kalau Ciel di'apa-apa'kan di jalan nanti.

Ciel merupakan anak yang mandiri sejak ditinggal orang tuanya. Ia sudah pasti akan menolak jika diperlakukan manja oleh orang lain, termasuk ketika bibinya menyediakan supir yang senantiasa akan mengantar-jemputnya siap sedia. Itulah sebabnya saat ini ia diantar pulang oleh Chernaya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ciel bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Malam ini melelahkan, membuatnya ingin merebahkan diri tidur seharian esok harinya, berhubung sekolah sudah usai. Ia menarik napas panjang, mematikan lampu, memejamkan mata, dan sudah berbaju piyama.

"Ciel, apa kau sudah tidur?" seseorang berkata di balik pintu.

"_Aunt_ Ann? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" respon Ciel, kembali menyalakan lampu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Hey_, apa kau dan Sebastian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Angelina, segan.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?" Ciel balik bertanya.

"Maksudku, malam ini kau tidak pulang bersama Sebastian, begitu pula kemarin. Aku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin kalian sedang tidak berhubungan baik?" Angelina melanjutkan. Ciel terdiam sebentar, menatap Angelina dalam ekspresi yang meragukan.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, kami baru saja bertemu tadi di pesta." Ciel menjawab.

"Ciel Phantomhive, jangan kira aku tidak tahu dirimu." Angelina berungkap tajam.

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku. Semuanya." Angelina berkata lembut, duduk di samping Ciel yang memandanginya gugup.

Kau dapat merasakan rasa sayang tulus Angelina dari belai tangannya di rambut Ciel, hingga membuat Ciel sendiri menangis karenanya. Hanya rasa sayang Angelina yang membuatnya dapat hidup dari traumanya, hanya Angelina. Karena itu ia tak dapat menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi kerabat satu-satunya itu.

Kemudian Ciel benar menangis, bukan tangis sesenggukan yang biasanya digambarkan. Ia menangis keras, seperti anak kecil, berteriak di pelukan Angelina. Berkeluh kesah tidak jelas, mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan betapa ia menyayangi Angelina. Hanya sesederhana itu.

"Terima kasih, _sayang_. Aku pun juga menyayangimu." ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"_Ehem_, jadi kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Sebastian?" Angelina melanjutkan. Ciel mengangguk perlahan sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Memang sih aku tidak mengerti hubungan seperti ini, tapi menurutku kau yang sudah berusaha ini patut diacungi jempol. Dan lagi, kau mengerti bahwa Sebastian juga butuh waktu untuk memahami perasaanmu dan dia juga. Hal ini tidak mudah, kau paham kan?" Angelina berucap panjang.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini, maksudku untuk melupakan Sebastian?" tanya Ciel, lagi.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa temukan pengganti Sebastian. Masih banyak pemuda tampan di luaran sana." Angelina menjawab, kemudian memberikan kecupan di kening Ciel.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Selamat malam, Ciel." katanya lagi, tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, _Aunt_ Ann." balas Ciel. Kemudian Ciel mematikan lampu kembali dan mencoba mengistirahatkan diri.

—..—

"ARGH!" Sebastian berteriak sendiri di dalam kamarnya, terlihat frustasi. Emosinya campur-aduk, kesal, marah, goyah, bingung, kalau perlu galau sekalian. Ini semua gara-gara Ciel, ya, pasti Ciel. Karenanya ia jadi gundah begini.

Jelas-jelas baru tadi di taman Ciel mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sebastian. Kenapa ia kemudian malah seenaknya bersenang-senang dengan Chernaya? Berdansa riang seakan itu hal normal? Meninggalkannya seorang untuk pulang bersamanya pula. Apa-apaan! Ciel mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia menyukainya, bukan Chernaya!

"Ciel..." ia mendesah panjang. Terbayang dalam pikirannya akan Ciel selepas di taman, tersenyum padanya, senyum yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan. Senyumnya terlihat dibuat, penuh sorot jemu, luka, dadanya sakit. Sebastian meremas dadanya.

"Ugh—"

"Permisi Tuan Muda." Seorang berambut abu muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu. Menderek sebuah kereta nampan dengan _vodka_ dan _whiskey_ dingin di atasnya.

"_Thanks, 'Take_. Tinggalkan saja di sana." pinta Sebastian.

Undertaker hanya memandangi majikannya dingin. Seakan apa yang dilakukan Sebastian bukan merupakan suatu kesalahan, kau tahu, melampiaskan stres dengan alkohol. Ia menunduk seperti butler, kemudian meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri. Dan setelahnya, sunyi bertandang tanpa ragu.

Suasana menjadi hening, Sebastian melangkah mendekati kereta nampan tersebut. Ia memandang remang apa yang ada di atasnya, teringat kembali saat-saat Ciel bersama Chernaya. Raut wajahnya berubah ditekuk, kesal, benci, ia mengambil segelas penuh minuman memabukkan itu dan menenggaknya hingga tak sisa.

Panas, rasa panas menjalar hebat dalam tubuhnya. Ia butuh lagi, yang lain. Ia menenggak satu lagi, tidak, lagi. Lagi. Ia butuh lagi, dan lagi. Terus ia menyebut nama Ciel seperti orang gila, dengan tanpa henti menghanyutkan dirinya dalam alkohol yang memabukkan.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel..." dan saat itu juga ia tak dapat membuat dirinya terjaga lagi.

"_Good morning, dear_! Aku membuatkanmu sarapan, lihat!" sambut Angelina, gembira. Ia meletakkan sepiring-dua penuh _scrambled egg_ dan _french toast_ di meja makan.

"Lho? _Aunt_ Ann tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Ciel, sayang. Hari ini hari Minggu." Angelina menjawab datar.

"Eh, iya? Waduh, aku lupa." Ciel menepuk keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sini. Kita makan sama-sama." Angelina menepuk kursi di sampingnya, meminta Ciel duduk.

"Wah, tumben sekali masak sendiri. Ada apa ini?" Ciel bertanya penasaran.

"Aku pikir ide bagus bila seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktu memasak untukmu. Setidaknya ini meringankan beban Maylene." gumam Angelina. Ciel tersenyum senang.

"_Thank you_, _Aunt _Ann." Ciel mengecup pipi Angelina seketika, sambil malu-malu. Angelina terkejut, kemudian terpingkal geli.

"Oh, Ciel. Kau ini benar-benar keponakan kesayanganku!" serunya mencubiti pipi Ciel.

"Tidaaak! Ampun! Esteban, tolong akuuu!" Ciel menyeru kesakitan. Senangnya punya keluarga kecil bahagia begitu, jadi iri deh.

"Anda memanggil, _Sir_?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya berperawakan tegap telah berdiri sigap di samping Ciel. Tampangnya persis Tanaka deh.

"Aduh, Esteban. Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di mobil saja." giliran Angelina menepuk keningnya.

"Menunggu di mobil? Untuk apa?" Ciel bertanya keheranan.

"Tentu saja untuk pergi belanja bersama keponakan kesayanganku!" Angelina kembali memeluk Ciel dan mencubiti pipinya. Hadeh, kasihan sekali Ciel.

"EH? Hentikan! Aduh, sakit _Aunt_ Ann!" ringis Ciel.

Setelah beberapa adegan cubit-mencubit dan sarapan yang ricuh, Angelina dan Ciel pergi bersama diantar Esteban ke salah satu butik terkenal, dan lagi... butik ini milik Hannelore, ibunda Sebastian.

"Kenapa dari semua butik yang tersebar di London, kau harus memilih yang ini?" Ciel meringis, _desperate_ seakan bibinya sengaja melakukan ini padanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula ini salah satu butik dengan kualitas terbaik di London." Angelina memasang _trollface_-nya. Picik. Tapi lucu sih.

"Nah, Ciel! Mari coba yang ini!" Angelina menyodorkan beberapa opsi pakaian untuk Ciel coba. Warnanya macam-macam, merah muda, biru, hijau, kelabu, hingga ungu. Ya bagaimana, terlalu banyak pakaian lucu yang tersebar di sini.

"Tapi, pakaian ini kan pakaian perempuan!"

—..—

Sinar datang sejajar sumbu utama dipantulkan ke titik fokus—lho, kok jadi teori fisika? Baiklah, nampaknya sinar datang benar-benar menuju fokus ke mata Sebastian yang masih terpejam. Menyeruak memperebutkan siapa yang bisa membangunkan sang pangeran tampan duluan.

"Aduh, kepalaku. Pukul berapa sekarang?" Sebastian terbangun, memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa seperti terombang-ambing akibat mabuk semalaman.

"Sial, apa-apaan ini?" Sebastian membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di telepon selularnya, dari Chernaya. Mari kita lihat.

'_Sebastian, mau ikut denganku tidak? Kita jalan-jalan, yuk! Pukul 4 sore, kutunggu di Caffe Bard ya? '_

"Baru pukul 12. Masih lama, biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Sebastian merebahkan diri.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang ia lakukan setelah kau menolaknya, eh? Apa ia masih memikirkanmu, Sebastian?" katanya lagi-lagi, berbicara sendiri.

—..—

"Nah! Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Bagus kan?" Angelina nyengir.

"_Aunt_ Ann... bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Ciel bersungut, agak malu. Nampaknya mulai banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Ayolah Ciel! Mana bisa kita pulang di waktu sekarang ini? Lihat! Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan baju ini, oh bukan! Ini! Atau yang ini?"

"Sudah kubilang ini baju perempuan!" erang Ciel, tak tahan. Blus _ruffles_ warna biru langit terlihat longgar membalut tubuhnya. _Amboi_! Cantik benar anak mamak.

"Dan lagi, untuk apa kau membawaku untuk memakai semua ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Kau tampak sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dariku sekarang." Angelina menjawab tak berdosa. Apakah ia lupa bahwa Ciel seorang laki-laki?

"Kau bercanda. Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa aku adalah laki-laki?" Ciel berkata ngeri. Lalu, Angelina terbahak keras. Membuat semua perhatian pelanggan terpusat padanya dan bibinya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, bagaimana bisa aku sampai lupa gender-mu?" katanya, masih tertawa. Ciel _manyun_, tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita cari pakaian yang cocok untukmu." Angelina menambahi, tersenyum lagi.

Ciel merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbunyi di saku celananya. Alih-alih menunggu bibinya, ia merogoh sakunya mencari-cari dimana ia meletakkan telepon selularnya. Nama Chernaya terpampang jelas di layar teleponnya.

"_Aunt_ Ann, apa aku boleh menerima telepon sebentar?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu, tapi jangan terlalu lama, _ok_?"

"_Okay, thanks! I'll be back_." Ciel menjawab, kemudian bergegas keluar mengangkat telepon.

"_Halo, Ciel?"_ terdengar suara Chernaya agak tergesa dari sana.

"_Hey_, ada apa?"

"_Hey, uhm... apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu sore ini di caffe Bard?"_ tanya Chernaya.

"_Yeah_, aku pikir aku bisa. Memang kenapa?" jawab Ciel sambil melihat jam tangan yang tertera di pergelangannya.

"_Great! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Pukul 4 sore aku tunggu, oke?"_

"Uhm, oke."

"_Bye! Sampai ketemu nanti, Ciel!"_ ungkap gadis itu, girang.

"_Yeah, bye_." Dan sambungan terputus. Tanpa Ciel sadari di seberang sana, wajah gadis itu telah berubah menjadi seringai licik yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pemeran tari Reog Ponorogo.

'Tumben anak ini ngajak jalan.' batin Ciel. Tanpa menaruh curiga, ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri bibinya yang kini sudah menyiapkan bertumpuk pakaian untuk Ciel coba.

Kira-kira dua jam telah berlalu dan Ciel masih sibuk mencoba satu pakaian ke pakaian lain. Bibinya ini benar-benar maniaknya minta ampun, pakaian yang diambilnya tak jauh beda _style_ dengan sebelumnya. Hanya saja yang ini untuk _anak_ laki-laki, bukan remaja laki-laki lho.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita ambil yang ini, ini, dan kemudian ini." Angelina berkata kepada seorang pramuniaga butik tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin kita perlu membeli semua pakaian tadi?" Ciel mendengus.

"Tentu saja! Ciel, kau ini sudah lama tidak _refreshing_ bersama_ Auntie_ kesayanganmu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" ungkapnya, berlebihan. Ciel hanya tertawa pahit meratapi bahwa Angelina adalah bibinya. Setidaknya, barang sebentar saja bisakah ia bersikap normal layaknya orang lain?

Setelah selesai membayar semua yang perlu, mereka segera disambut Esteban yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil. Terkadang hal ini membuatku heran, para butler itu benar-benar luar biasa dedikasinya. Tidakkah lelah menunggu majikanmu dalam posisi berdiri begitu?

Ciel melirik arloji hitam miliknya, pukul 3 tepat. Kalau begitu, ia harus cepat.

"Uhm, _Aunt_ Ann?" tanya Ciel, ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku mampir ke Caffe Bard? Aku ada janji bersama Chernaya di sana."

—..—

"Eh, Ciel! Kau datang lebih awal rupanya." Chernaya melambaikan tangan menyambut Ciel.

"Yep. Aku sangat bersyukur." Ciel menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa? Tumben. Biasanya lebih senang di rumah." respon gadis itu, meminum sedikit _black tea_ yang telah ia pesan waktu lalu.

"Kau pasti tidak mau tahu." Ciel bicara dengan tampang horror. Tak lupa efek biru-ungu di latarnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Ceritakan padaku."

"Kau tahu, seharian ini... _Aunt_ Ann memintaku memakai pakaian perempuan!" Ciel mulai berpose aneh, meraba-raba udara dengan wajah non-ekspresi yang menggelikan.

"PFFFTT—AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" semua mata memandang. Seakan Goku sedang menunggang Kintan. Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang. Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian pelanggan. Wah, pantunnya keren kan?

"KAU BERCANDA? Kalau saja aku bisa melihatnya..." lanjutnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Dasar, kau juga sama ternyata." Ciel merengut, terlihat imut.

Sementara itu, Chernaya melihat jam dinding di atas pintu masuk caffe. Pukul 4 lewat 15 menit dan orang terakhir yang ditunggu belum datang. Eh, tunggu dulu. Itu dia, mobil _Pagani Zonda_ milik Sebastian. Dilihat-lihat, penampilan Sebastian nampaknya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Kaca mata hitam menyolok yang dipakainya, juga _leather vest_ hitam, agak berandal.

"Yak. _Shalaka doola, magica boola. Bippity, boppity, Boo_." Chernaya mengayunkan tangannya seakan baru saja mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir dari tahun 1950.

"Chernaya, ada ap—"

"Hai Sebastian." Chernaya memotong.

Ciel secara reflek menolehkan wajahnya. Benar, Sebastian telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang nyaris sama terkejutnya dengan Ciel. Mereka saling memandang, agak canggung. Diam-diam nampaknya Chernaya telah merencanakan semua ini, terlihat dari senyumnya yang _cengengesan_. Degup jantung Ciel mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sebastian datang?" katanya, mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Yah... bagaimana? Habis kupikir akan lebih seru kalau kita bertiga berkumpul." Chernaya menjawab santai.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pengganggu di sini." Sebastian menyauti.

"Heh? Siapa yang mengganggu? Eh, eh, tumben penampilanmu beda. Biasanya rapi bersih, sekarang jadi agak, kau tahu, berandal." Chernaya menanggapi, tertawa. Ciel memandangi tanpa berkedip.

Sebastian hanya bisa berekspresi masam, menggaruk-garuk kepala, bingung. Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata, ia duduk di sebelah kursi Ciel. Ciel maupun Chernaya ikut bingung.

"Ada apa?" kata Sebastian, datar. Beberapa saat suasana jadi canggung.

"Kok jadi tidak enak begini suasananya? Heh, heh, kalian ini kenapa diam saja?" Chernaya mulai menanggapi. Namun, keduanya tetap berdiam diri. Melirikpun tidak sekali-kali.

"Hadeh... kalian ini benar-benar, deh. Tunggu di sini, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Chernaya melanjutkan, _**LIKE A BOSS**_.

"Tu—tunggu, Chernaya! Aku ikut!" Ciel menyusul. _**LIKE A BOSS**_.

"Mau ikut? Memangnya kau mau masuk ke toilet perempuan?" Chernaya berkomentar, sarkastik. _**LIKE A BOSS**_. Cukup sudah _**LIKE A BOSS**_-nya.

"Ah, erm..."

"Yasudah, di sini saja. Lagipula ada Sebastian." kemudian Chernaya berlalu meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian.

"_Shalaka doola, magica boola. Bippity, boppity, Boo_." ucap Chernaya diam-diam sambil menyeringai seram.

—..—

Seperti yang kita tahu, Ciel dan Sebastian sedang berdua ditinggal Chernaya. Memang terlihat suasananya canggung, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan mereka tidak mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Ciel melirik Sebastian, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ciel sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sebastian sejak pesta kemarin. Tentunya karena ia ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk hal lain selain bersama Sebastian, agar ia lupa kejadian malam lalu dimana naksirnya harus bertepuk sebelah pantat, eh, tangan.

"Ciel."

"Ah, iya!" Ciel terperanjat, wajahnya agak bersemu.

"Kau tidak berubah pikiran kan?" Sebastian menambahi.

"Hah?"

"Tetaplah seperti itu." Ia melanjutkan, berwajah nyaris tak terbaca ekspresinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berubah pikiran?" tanyanya, heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Tidak paham, Ciel mengabaikan perkataan Sebastian barusan. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengukur suhu badan Sebastian. Menempelkan dahinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan bibinya ketika sedang demam. Siapa tahu Sebastian sedang demam, bicaranya _ngelantur_ sih.

"A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sebastian terkejut, mengelak cepat.

"Aku pikir kau demam, makanya aku coba periksa suhu badanmu." Ciel membalas santai.

Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Sebastian. Tidak kentara, hanya akan terlihat bila memang diperhatikan baik-baik. Tentu saja, Ciel tidak menyadarinya. Sayang sekali, mungkin akan menjadi harapan baru untuk Ciel.

"Aku tidak sakit, Bonciel." katanya, ketus. Ciel menyentil dahi Sebastian. Kalah telak.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, kau sudah 18 tahun." balasnya, sama ketus.

"Kau ini sok dewasa sekali."

Sebastian mengusap kepala Ciel lembut kemudian. Ciel merasa seperti ada gelombang listrik 0,0005 mA dalam dirinya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Gejolak rasa yang membuat ia menyukai sahabatnya itu. Ciel bersumpah bila mana ia bisa, ia ingin segera lari keluar dan berteriak sekerasnya.

"Hentikan." Ia menepis tangan Sebastian. Wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinga, panas rasanya.

"Uhm, maaf aku—'

"Lho, kalian kenapa tidak pesan minuman saja selama aku pergi?" Chernaya menghampiri Sebastian dan Ciel setelah sekembalinya dari _panggilan alam_.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali rupanya." Sebastian merespon.

Chernaya memandang Ciel agak curiga, wajahnya merah, amat merah. Lagi, ia melihat Sebastian nampak terlihat sedang dalam posisi sedikit condong ke Ciel, tangannya seperti ingin meraih wajah sahabat karibnya itu. Curiga, ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"I—ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Ciel mengelak.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya aku melewatkan hal yang menarik." seringai licik itu mulai jelas menjadi ciri khas Chernaya. Saat begini Sebastian mulai tidak tahan, kesal melihat Chernaya yang tak kunjung berubah. Memang, apa yang mau kau harapkan dari gadis _slengean_ macam dia?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, aku sudah malas menunggu. Cepat katakan, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membawa kami ke sini?" ucap Sebastian mantap.

"Untuk apa?" Chernaya terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajak kalian pergi berlibur di _private island_ milik Donovan!"

"Tunggu. Donovan? Donovan siapa?" Sebastian bekata bingung.

"Maksudmu, Donovan Hamel sepupumu itu?" Ciel menambahkan. Perasaan Sebastian mulai tak enak, siapa sepupu Chernaya ini?

"Yap! Benar sekali." Chernaya mengangkat jempol.

"Tunggu, aku masih ingin tahu siapa Donovan ini." Sebastian menambahi.

Mungkin benar apa kata Chernaya, ini akan menjadi liburan yangmenyenangkan. Tentu dengan dilengkapi banyak-banyak drama yang akan terjadi ketika Sebastian dan Ciel mengetahui siapa yang ia ajak. Atau mungkin, memang ini bagian dari rencananya?

* * *

><p>Menyelesaikan chapter terbaru rasanya benar-benar seperti setelah buang air tertahan 4 jam yang lalu. Lega sekali rasannya. Ugh, sepertinya pemikiran saya membuat multichapter adalah ide yang buruk, mengingat tugas-tugas dan kegiatan tambahan yang menyita waktu.<p>

Sekolah saya memang hobi memberi tugas. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf bila memang menurut pembaca lain saya telat update dan terlalu pendek. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita ini, baik log in maupun tidak log in. Amat saya apresiasi komentarnya.

Terimakasih untuk **blablah** yang sudah memberi masukannya dalam review. Saya pakai lhooo masukannya *nyengir kuda*


	4. Ambivalence

Chapter 4 : Ambivalence

Vakansi di pulau tropis membuat kisah cinta Ciel makin panas! Apalagi setelah hadirnya lelaki dingin yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Sementara itu Sebastian, seperti reaksi Natrium ditambah air, meledak-ledak dibuatnya. Lantas apa rencana yang akan dibuat author kita, Chernaya? Update yang teramat telat, mohon maaf. Selamat kembali dari hiatus!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji **© Yana Toboso

**WARNING** : _AU_, **Shounen Ai**, **OOC**, dan authornya eksis secara harfiah di dalam cerita.

* * *

><p>"Berani jamin akan menyenangkan!" seru Chernaya. Dahi Sebastian berkedut, wajahnya ditekuk.<p>

"Apa yang menyenangkan liburan sepulau hanya bertiga?" gerutunya.

Hari ini mereka akan berangkat berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik sepupu Chernaya, yang menurut keterangan Ciel menjadi bintang penyanyi utama di acara pesta prom mereka. Sebastian, dengan ketus mengaku keras tidak memerhatikan. Berbenah di kamar, dengan gemas ia memasukkan pakaian ke koper, dipilin, dilipat, dibekap dalam-dalam.

—..—

Lelaki bermata laksana laut tengah duduk berdiam di kamarnya, wajahnya muram. Setelah selesai berkemas, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu sahabatnya menjemput.

"Ada apa?" Angelina menepuk pundaknya, ia sedikit terperanjat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Err... yah, aku hanya agak khawatir. Aku tidak yakin."

"Yah... Ciel sayang. Lagipula kau pergi liburan bersama orang itu juga. Yang bertemu itu-itu juga. Dijemput yang itu juga. Mengapa tidak mengajak teman-teman lainnya?"

"Entahlah. Chernaya hanya mengundang kami. Dari awal ini merupakan rencananya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam otak orang macam Chernaya, _Auntie_."

"Gadis serba hitam itu yang merancang liburan ini? Hmm... Mungkin saja ia merancang rencana tersembunyi tanpa sepengetahuanmu?" ujarnya.

"Maksud _Auntie_?"

"Iya. mungkin saja ia punya rencana untukmu dan Sebastian."

"Tetapi, Sebastian sudah menolakku, bukan?"

"Katamu kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Mungkin ia gila, atau maniak."

"Yah, _mungkin saja_. Kalau sudah begini aku jadi khawatir akan nasibku."

Kemudian mereka tertawa. Adegan keluarga cemara itu tak berapa lama terganggu karena dentang bel pintu masuk yang berbunyi. Esteban membukakan pintu, terdapat seorang pemuda bemata merah berdiri mantap dengan wajah yang dibingkai kemilau dengan diiringi _sound effect_ tongkat ibu peri dalam imaji. Rambut hitam legamnya terkibas seakan ada angin _natural_ di sekitarnya.

"Tampan dan menghibur. Seperti biasa, Sebastian?" Angelina tersenyum menyambut putra rekan kerjanya itu. Ditepuknya pipi Sebastian pelan, kemudian mendaratkan kecup ringan di pipinya. Sebastian tersenyum kecil sambil menyibak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu, baik?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang mereka sangat bergembira saat ini, mereka berlibur ke Hawaii dan aku ditinggal seorang diri, _Aunt Ann_. Menyedihkan ditinggal sendirian di rumah." ujarnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha! Ekspresimu! Kau memang yang terbaik. Masuklah, Ciel ada di dalam kamarnya."

Sebastian mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan kopernya di samping sofa ruang tamu. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku mantelnya sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar pemuda bermata langit abu. Ia memutar kenop pintu berwarna putih gading secara perlahan, dan tampaknya agak sulit dibuka. Diulangnya kembali prosedur pembukaan pintu, barangkali ada kesalahan. Ia putar kenopnya, tetapi pintu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka olehnya.

"Sebentar, aku sedang ganti baju." ujar pemuda di sisi lain.

Seketika timbul semburat merah muda di wajah Sebastian. Jika digambarkan, wajahnya terasa sepanas uap kue putu. Ia menggumam mengucap "maaf" yang tidak terdengar. Ia berdiri membelakangi pintu sembari menunggu, gugup. Mengapa ia harus gugup? Apa sebabnya? Hanya karena temannya sedang ganti baju? Cuma pakai celana dalam, begitu?

Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka, Sebastian terperanjat. Alis Ciel bertautan.

"Sebastian? Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja."

"Ha—hantu?! Aku justru terkejut melihat dirimu yang begitu boncel ini." Sebastian tertawa canggung.

"Tidak lucu." balasnya dengan ketus. "Chernaya belum menghubungimu?"

Sebastian ketika itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ciel, warnanya biru, ada di antara bulu mata Ciel. Tangan Sebastian secara reflek meraih dagu Ciel, mengangkat wajahnya, dengan santai ia berkata, "Ada benang di matamu."

Tak sadar, setelah menyingkirkan benang asing, mata mereka bertemu. Sepuluh, lima belas detik lama durasi saling tatap itu. Ciel yang menyadari keadaan dengan sigap menepis tangan Sebastian, setelah itu berlalu melewatinya seakan tidak ada kejadian.

Sebastian hanya memandang terdiam. Bergeming. Ia belum pernah sekalipun merasa begitu terperangkap ke dalam sorot mata sahabat kecilnya. Mata yang ia lihat hari ini lebih biru dari kemarin, atau kemarinnya, atau kemarinnya lagi. Ia memandangi tangannya yang baru saja digenggam Ciel.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?"

—..—

Untuk kedua kalinya bel pintu masuk rumah besar itu berbunyi. Pelayan membukakan pintu, seorang gadis dengan rambut tak sampai sebahu berdiri dengan tangan berada dalam saku. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membalut sebagian besar tubuhnya. Ia sumringah ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah siap menyambutnya di ruang tamu.

"Mari! Kendaraan kita sudah menunggu!" serunya, dengan gaya cekatan seperti biasa. Tak lama, ia bergeming. "Ah! Aku lupa! Kita harus pamit sama _Aunt_ Angelina terlebih dahulu." kemudian berlali tunggang-langgang masuk kembali ke rumah Ciel.

—..—

"Terima kasih _Aunt_ Angelina! Sampai jumpa!" Chernaya melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca mobil limosin yang dinaikinya.

"Jadi kita hanya akan pergi bertiga?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa memandang Sebastian, memastikan dirinya sibuk mencari posisi nyaman.

"Tidakkah ini akan menyenangkan?" Chernaya bersorak girang, tetapi hanya berbalas senyum canggung di antara Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Kita tidak akan mengajak siapapun? Hanya akan ada kita bertiga?" tanya Sebastian.

Chernaya mengerling, kemudian menyeringai jahil.

"Tentu saja kita tidak bertiga! Kita berlima! Donovan dan temannya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama, ya kan, Tanaka?" ungkapnya. Sejenak Tanaka tampak hanya menyunggingkan senyum seringan kapas yang terpantul di cermin dekat kursi pengendara.

—..—

"_Velcome to MY Island_!" tangan seorang pemuda terbentang lebar. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, semampai, proporsional dengan rambut pirang gelombang yang berjuntai seperti pangeran negeri dongeng. Matanya biru sebiru langit pagi, pakaiannya berkesan mewah karya desainer papan atas, jemarinya jenjang, begitu pula kakinya.

Sebenarnya, kita telah melongkap banyak adegan. Sebelum sampai di pulau tersebut mereka turun di sebuah bandara kecil pribadi keluarga Chernaya, kemudian naik pesawat jet pribadi yang mirip dimiliki oleh artis-artis Hollywood di Amerika Serikat. Nyaman bagai kediaman, botol _champagne_, dengan kudapan ringan kemasan ternama. Namun, Sebastian dengan cerobohnya menumpahkan _champagne_ sehingga Ciel harus mengganti celana. Namun, terlalu panjang dan membosankan untuk diceritakan.

"Ah! Sepupu! Aku rindu sekali padamu. Apa kabar?" ucapnya sambil memeluk Chernaya yang hanya berukuran setengah tinggi badannya.

"Aku pun sama, merindumu. Sudah sekian lama. Perkenalkan, teman-temanku, yang tinggi itu Sebastian Michaelis, yang satunya Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, aku mendengar banyak tentang kalian. Chernaya sering sekali menceritakan kalian. Salam kenal, namaku Donovan."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Sebastian tersenyum mengiyakan, sedangkan Ciel tersenyum segan menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Ciel terlihat lebih imut dari yang aku duga. Chernaya sering menceritakan betapa imutnya dirimu, hehe. Uhm, boleh aku memanggilmu _Imut Dua_?" ungkap Donovan kepada Ciel tiba-tiba. Ciel langsung mengangguk setuju, agak canggung. Ciel memang kurang memiliki keahlian bersosialisasi, jadi wajar saja ia bersikap canggung di depan orang yang baru ia temui.

"B-boleh saja, tak mengapa." jawab Ciel. Donovan membalas dengan senyuman lembut seraya mengelus rambut Ciel.

"Baiklah! Kita tak perlu berlama-lama lagi. Mari, aku tunjukkan surga dunia kita."

Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri pasir berkeliling pohon kelapa yang sedikit meneduhkan. Sebastian yang berada di belakang terdiam bisu. Di depan, Chernaya, Ciel, dan Donovan berbincang dan tertawa seakan mereka telah mengenal lama. Ia memandang lekat-lekat adegan itu kemudian mendecak kesal, merasa terabaikan.

Jika begini jadinya, seharusnya dari awal ia tidak menyetujui liburan ke pulau pribadi. Namun, ia kembali teringat pula kondisi rumah yang sepi. Apa jadinya ia tanpa ada orang yang menemani? Berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama Undertaker enggan ia jadikan opsi.

Sebuah kediaman besar mulai terlihat. Letaknya dekat daratan yang agak rendah dengan di sekitarnya pasir putih berserakan, beserta pohon kelapa mengawal di gerbang depan, berhadapan pemandangan laut biru dengan ombak yang cukup besar untuk berselancar.

"Selamat datang di surga, kawan-kawan!"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dramatis, tampak ubin mengilap, arca berdiri tegak, lampu gantung berjuntai memikat, mengilat, menjadi pembuka dalam penyambutan. Pelayan-pelayan di sana sudah berdiri berjajar dengan seragam. Pakaian sudah rapi disetrika, sepatu sudah disemir dan disikat demi menyambut tamu terhormat. Tidak hanya itu, hidangan berupa kudapan ringan dan teh menjelang makan malam telah tersedia di atas meja berbahan pualam.

"Wah! Persiapan yang luar biasa! Terlihat seperti di film-film romantis, Don!" pekik Chernaya. Donovan membalas dengan cengiran besar.

"Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Pelayan telah memasukkan barang-barang ke kamar kalian jadi apabila kalian ingin langsung beristirahat, silahkan."

"Ah, ya. Aku mendengar kau membawa seorang teman lagi." kata Sebastian. Tak berapa lama seorang pemuda berkacamata muncul dari lantai dua, matanya tajam berwarna keemasan, wajahnya keras dan kaku menyebalkan."Kau terlambat." katanya.

"Ah, maaf Claude." balas Donovan sambil menggaruk kepala. Claude kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke Chernaya, Ciel, dan Sebastian.

"Jadi mereka sepupumu?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah! Ya! Aku perkenalkan, Ini Chernaya, sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan. Di sebelahnya Ciel Phantomhive kemudian Sebastian Michaelis, mereka adalah temannya."

Lelaki dingin itu hanya terdiam, memandangi secara dalam, lebih serius dibandingkan ketika sedang buang air besar atau menghitung uang belanja bulanan yang hampir habis minggu depan. Matanya mengamati seseorang dari ujung kepala hingga kaki tanpa jeda. Tak lama ia menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri orang yang ia amati. Ia berhentikan diri satu hasta di depannya, menatap.

"Namaku Claude Faustus, senang bertemu dengan kalian." katanya dengan nada yang masih dingin dan kaku, tatapannya mengalir dari Chernaya ke Sebastian kemudian mata itu kembali tertuju pada satu orang, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel yang menyadari tatapannya itu hanya menunduk saja, kemudian memberikan senyum samar sambil menggaruk kepala dan mengangguk.

Sebastian yang menyaksikan hal itu mulai merasa siaga. Ia menduga lelaki ini memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Ciel, jenis ketertarikan yang berbeda dengan Donovan. Entah ia mengetahui dari logika atau asumsi belaka. Ia kemudian menghalangi pandangan itu dengan tubuhnya, ia melangkah ke depan Ciel dengan menyodorkan tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Claude."

Claude melirik ke arah Sebastian, sedikit menyunggingkan seringai lalu menjabat tangan Sebastian. Sejenak ia mengarahkan pandang sekali lagi kepada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Aku merasakan suatu ketegangan nyata ketika mereka berjabat. Dramatis, bombastis, minimalis." bisik Chernaya kepada Donovan.

"_What makes you think like that_?" bisik Donovan.

"_Maybe it was just my imagination, I am not sure, though_." bisik Chernaya lagi, terkikik.

"Ehm!"

"Makan malam telah tersedia, Tuan-tuan dan Nona." Ujar Tanaka yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pintu ruang makan.

"Yap! Berhubung makanan sudah tersedia, bagaimana jika kita makan malam terlebih dahulu untuk mencairkan suasana?" Donovan segera menarik Ciel yang masih kebingungan dan Chernaya yang hanya cengar-cengir ke arah Sebastian dan Claude.

Di meja makan berbahan kayu jati belanda telah tersedia hidangan tidak hanya ala Eropa, tetapi banyak pula menu yang kaya rempah khas India. Dari kari hingga gulai sapi, dari klapertaart hingga pofertjes, membuat mulut serasa di surga duniawi. Terima kasih tentunya kepada Agni, koki sponsor malam ini. Sayangnya ia harus segera kembali ke India dini hari, di mana pangerannya telah jauh menanti.

"Pencuci mulut yang menyenangkan! Pofertjes dan lelehan coklat yang menakjubkan! Lelehan coklat yang manis di mulut dan rasanya—"

"Inilah mengapa ia dilarang memakan coklat, Tuan-tuan." tunjuk Donovan ke arah Chernaya yang masih sibuk berceloteh sambil memuja pofertjes berlumur lelehan coklat.

"Oh... jadi begini jadinya jika Chernaya memakan coklat." tawa Sebastian.

"Kau mau pencuci mulut lagi, _Imut Dua_?" Donovan tersenyum seraya menyuguhkan pofertjes berselimut coklat kepada Ciel.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku cukup kenyang malam ini."

"Oh ayolah, Ciel. Sepertinya kau tidak terlihat bersemangat semenjak kita sampai." ujar Chernaya masih dengan mulut yang penuh coklat.

"Apa kau sakit, _Imut Dua_?"

Sebastian yang saat itu duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan Ciel menempatkan tangannya di dahi Ciel tanpa basa-basi. "Suhu tubuhmu agak panas. Mungkin kau kelelahan, mau aku antar ke kamarmu?"

"Aku sudah berkata padamu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sebastian." Ciel mengalihkan tangan Sebastian dari dahinya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Maafkan aku, kawan-kawan. Sepertinya hari ini aku ingin beristirahat saja, aku merasa tidak sehat. Selamat malam, semuanya."

"Tunggu." Claude, menyegerakan bangkit mengikuti kemudian secara paksa mengangkat tubuh Ciel layaknya adegan sinema roman picisan. Chernaya dan Donovan kemudian terperanjat melihat aksi pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Sebastian, yang paling terkejut saat itu, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini.

"Kau ini sedang demam, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan bila memang tidak kuat." katanya, pelan. Ciel hanya terdiam, sama terkejutnya dengan yang lainnya. Ia menatap Claude lamat-lamat. Tidak paham. Sesampai di ruang kamar, Claude segera menidurkan Ciel di atas ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, dan mengambilkannya air dan obat demam untuk segera ia minum sehabis makan malam.

"Terima kasih, Claude." kata Ciel, malu-malu.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, melihat dari caramu berjalan. Mohon jangan lupa minum obatnya, aku akan keluar." kata Claude dengan intonasi yang kaku.

"Umm.. Claude. Terima kasih banyak, lagi. Maaf, aku sepertinya sudah salah menilaimu. Ternyata _first impression_ itu memang tidak berlaku, ya." Ciel tersenyum memandang Claude. Sedangkan ia, Claude, hanya menoleh terdiam memandang Ciel seraya berlalu melewati pintu kamar.

"Selamat malam." ucapnya, sebelum menutup pintu.

—..—

Claude menghela nafas panjang, namun wajahnya yang kurang ekspresi menyebabkan kesulitan untuk mengetahui perasaannya saat ini. Sebastian yang telah lama berdiri menunggu di dekat pintu, melipat lengannya sambil bertumpu pada dinding. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Claude menyadari tatapan bagai petir yang keluar dari mata Sebastian. Ia tidak menghiraukan, melangkah tenang melewati pemuda mata merah berwajah tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak. Sepertinya ia kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh." Jawab Claude sambil melaraskan posisi kacamatanya. Sebastian menggigit bibir.

"_You know, you don't seem like someone who would care so much about other people, especially whom you just met_." Sebastian berkata. Claude menampakkan seringai yang nyaris tak nampak.

"Baiklah, Sebastian. Sepertinya kau pernah mendengar, '_Don't judge a book by its cover_', _right_?"

Kemudian Claude dengan percaya diri berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih terdiam menautkan alis. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pernyataan Claude dan bergegas menuju kamar Ciel. Diketuknya pintu kamar Ciel, namun tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban ia menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia melihat keadaan Ciel terbaring dengan nyaman berselimut biru yang amat serasi dengan rambutnya yang kelabu. Beberapa tetes peluh dari dahi dan hembus nafas yang lebih cepat dari biasanya terlihat jelas dari wajah laki-laki yang bertubuh kurus itu. Sebastian menghampiri perlahan, ia menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan.

Ia letakkan tangannya di atas dahi Ciel. Dirasanya perbedaan suhu yang mencolok menjalar dari ujung jemari menuju ke bahunya. Sensasi itu dirasanya bagai sengatan listrik kecil yang merubah percepatan degup jantungnya. Dipandangnya lembut anak yang tertidur itu, menggeliat kecil karena dinginnya tangan Sebastian. Ia tersenyum.

"Sebastian.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ciel berkata lirih.

"Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku melihatmu tidak bermanja-manja padaku ketika kau sakit, Ciel."

Ciel menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang samar dengan pandang mata yang masih sayu akibat pening yang teramat sangat. Ia menampik tangan Sebastian yang kini tidak lagi terasa dingin. Tangan Ciel mulai meraih membingkai wajah Sebastian. Mata Ciel perlahan terpejam. Ditariknya wajah tampan itu mendekati wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Sebastian terbelalak.

Kecupan itu terasa lama, hangat karena nafas demam, ringan bagai kertas A4 siap cetak. Sengatan listrik yang semula terasa kecil menjadi semakin besar mengalir di seluruh tubuh Sebastian, yang kini membuat matanya terpejam pula. Mengakhiri kecupan itu, Ciel menjauhi Sebastian dan perlahan sedikit membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat.

"Sebastian, aku... sekarang kau telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, bukan? Kau tahu benar artinya, kan? Aku.. aku... tidak dapat memandangmu layaknya Sebastian, sahabatku."

"Jadi, aku mohon padamu.. jangan lagi menampakkan harapan yang sebenarnya tidak tampak padaku." lanjutnya, dengan nada suara gemetar.

—..—

Sebastian masih meraba permukaan bibirnya yang terasa janggal. Setelah Ciel dapat tidur kembali, ia memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala. Ia benamkan kepalanya ke dalam freezer, namun rasa panas itu tak kunjung lenyap.

"Sebastian? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chernaya yang seketika muncul membawa gelas berisi teh lemon dari ruang rekreasi.

"Aku kepanasan, ingin yang dingin-dingin." jawab Sebastian, santai.

Chernaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepengetahuannya, seluruh isi rumah ini dilengkapi pendingin ruangan agar terhindar dari panas. Jadi, mendengar alasan tersebut tentu saja terasa ganjil baginya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Kau barusan melihat Ciel di kamarnya, kan?" ucap Chernaya sambil sesekali menyesap teh lemon yang tinggal setengah penuh. Sebastian terdiam sejenak.

"Ia demam. Kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh kata Claude."

"Oh."

Suasana ketika itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Sebastian masih membenamkan kepalanya dalam freezer, sedangkan Chernaya berdiri di sampingnya sesekali menyesap teh lemon yang kini tinggal seperempat gelas.

Setelah rasa panas yang dirasa cukup mereda, Sebastian mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lemari pembeku. Ia lalu memandangi Chernaya yang masih berdiri terdiam menyesap teh lemon yang nyaris habis. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chernaya.

"Kau masih ingin membahas itu?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, sebagai teman yang baik tentu aku khawatir akan kondisi temanku."

Sebastian memijit kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa pening. Ia menghela nafas yang amat panjang di balik tangannya."Kau tahu, mengigau. Ia banyak sekali mengigau tentang masa lampau."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu." Jawab Sebastian yang kemudian berlalu menaiki anak tangga menuju balkon lantai dua.

—..—

Menemukan sebuah kursi pantai, Sebastian merebahkan dirinya dan masih memijit kepala yang sebenarnya tidak ada kunang-kunangnya. Tanpa sadar ada laki-laki lain di sampingnya, yang sedang minum bir dari kotak pendingin dekat meja dari kayu cendana.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Sebastian? Terlihat suntuk." ujar lelaki itu.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku. Donovan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku sedang bermain catur. Tentu saja aku sedang minum, Seb. Kau melucu, ya?" gelak tawa terdengar dari mulutnya.

Namun, Sebastian tidak merespon pada lelucon gagal tersebut. Pikirannya masih terbayang nafas demam yang tidak kunjung hilang, layaknya tidak pernah mengenal lupa. Menyesakkan dada. Membuatnya merasa haus sekali, seperti mengidap panas dalam. Sayangnya, tidak ada minuman adem sari cingku yang biasa tampil secara komersial.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sebastian menunjuk pada botol bir yang digenggam Donovan.

"Oh, ini? Ada banyak di sana." tunjuk Donovan ke arah kotak pendingin.

Sebastian membangkitkan diri menghampiri kotak pendingin yang tersudut. Diambilnya sebotol minuman tersebut. Membukanya, kemudian menenggaknya seakan tidak akan bertemu hari esok.

"Wah, untuk seorang minor kau cukup bernyali juga." tawa Donovan menggelegar di antara malam. Sebastian masih tidak perduli dengan komentar Donovan, menenggak sebotol bir tersebut tanpa jeda nafas. Donovan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai, kemudian kembali minum dengan santai.

Beberapa saat, tanpa sadar sudah empat botol bir ia habiskan sendirian. Kini kepalanya terasa dikelilingi kunang-kunang. Sebastian menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengedikan mata. Pandangannya menjadi dua, kemudian menyatu, kemudian menjadi dua lagi. Wajahnya yang putih pucat kini sedikit mengelurakan rona merah di sepanjang pipinya.

"_Whoa_, Sebastian? Kau sudah menghabiskan empat?" Donovan terperanjat melihat tingkah laku Sebastian yang mulai berbeda.

"Kau tahu, Donovan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Ciel." Sebastian mulai melantur. Dahinya mengerut, matanya sayu, persis seorang model iklan sakit kepala sebelah.

"_Well_, ini akan menarik. Jadi, ada apa dengan Ciel?" kata Donovan, menyesap kembali alkoholnya.

"Seenaknya berbicara bahwa ia menyukaiku, kemudian bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berwajah manis, menarikmu, kemudian ia akan berlagak bagai manekin lagi. Membiarkan laki-laki lain menghampirinya, padahal seharusnya ia mengemis meminta perhatianku." decaknya kesal.

"Apalagi setelah adanya Claude itu, melihatnya saja aku sudah muak. Menyentuh Ciel seenaknya. Jelas-jelas Ciel menyukaiku, kan?" keluhnya lagi, menenggak lagii botol kelima.

"_Whoa_, aku pikir cukup untuk hari ini, Seb. _You should go to_ _bed_." Donovan mengambil botol bir yang hampir diminum Sebastian kemudian meletakkannya di meja kecil sebelah kursi santainya. Ditopangnya tubuh Sebastian yang jalannya sudah sempoyongan. Aroma alkohol menyeruak, sedikit menusuk hidung Donovan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang, menuntun Sebastian untuk beristirahat di kamar. Sempat seorang pelayan meminta Donovan untuk membantunya, namun ditolak. Ia membiarkan tuannya. Hampir sampai ke tempat yang dituju, Sebastian yang daritadi hanya menggumam tidak jelas kembali membisikkan nama Ciel lagi.

"Ah ya! Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu, tapi diam-diam saja ya. Ini akan jadi rahasia besar. Kau tahu, Ciel menciumku hari ini." Sebastian terkikik.

Donovan terbelalak.

—..—

Chernaya tersedak. Terbatuk.

"APA?! Mereka berci—" dengan sigap Donovan membekap mulut Chernaya yang hampir membangunkan satu komplek perumahan.

"Jangan terlalu kencang, Imut." Donovan mengisyaratkan dengan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kapan?" bisik Chernaya lagi, penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, ia sedang mabuk kemudian mengeluarkannya begitu saja."

"Oh! Aku tahu! Pasti setelah Sebastian memasuki kamar Ciel. Ya! Pantas saja perlakuannya agak aneh." seru Chernaya.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana!" katanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sebastian menolak Ciel. Pada kenyataannya, justru dia yang selama ini menginginkan Ciel menjadi miliknya." ungkap Donovan.

Chernaya samar-samar tersenyum. "Itulah kebodohannya."

"Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau bersikeras menyatukan mereka." kata Donovan, lalu mengelus kepala Chernaya.

"Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Chernaya lagi, memperlihatkan senyum kudanya.

"Kupikir kita harus membuat mereka merasakan liburan musim panas ala pulau tropis, bukan begitu?" Donovan mengusap-usap tangan sambil tertawa jahat.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ide bagus. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka serempak membahana di penjuru kamar Chernaya yang telah sepakat dijadikan markas itu.

Sementara Claude, yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan hanya memandang datar sambil sesekali menampakkan seringai samar.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan :<strong>

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama berhiatus ria! Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang tidak waras kiranya. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang masih bersedia membuka cerita usang ini. Saya mungkin memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya, sebab saya harus melaksanakan intensif belajar untuk masuk universitas. Selain itu, laptop saya sempat rusak sehingga banyak data yang hilang dan saya harus berusaha keras mengingat ulang lanjutan cerita ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Nanti tidak akan lupa saya kabari Ciel sama Sebastian agar jangan sering-sering pacaran di halaman belakang. Malu diliatin tetangga, soalnya banyak jemuran celana dalam.


End file.
